P is for
by Anon Fishy-chan
Summary: A collection of drabbles with prompts that start with "P". Chapter 99: Pond- Schroeder goes skating. Chapter 100: Photograph- Lucy wonders how she'll remember people. COMPLETE
1. Peanuts

P is For...Peanuts

Disclaimer: I do not own Peanuts. Charles M. Schulz and United Features Syndicate do. I only own this fanfic.

Peanuts

"You know Linus," said Charlie Brown, "What do you ever do with all these styrofoam peanuts?"

Lying before them was a giant pile of styrofoam peanuts, which used to share a box with a new television. But now they were randomly lying on the floor as a giant mess.

"I have no idea". Linus answered, which was unusual for him, considering his vast intelligence.

"There just a giant waste of styrofoam!" Charlie Brown continued. "After they're used they can't be recycled or anything! All you do with them is clean them up and throw them out!"

Linus picked up a foam peanut.

"Maybe they could be used for..."

Then Snoopy ran into the room and jumped... no, cannonballed into the pile of Styrofoam peanuts.

"... and Snoopy just read my mind."

A/N: Please review! You can suggest prompts, but don't suggest anything perverted. Hey... wait a second... perverted starts with a P...prompt starts with a P... hmmmm... You can also suggest characters for me to write about.


	2. Polite

P is for... Polite

Polite

Marcie politely knocked on Charlie Brown's door.

He politely answered.

She politely asked to come in.

They politely sat down.

She politely told him that she loved him more than anyone and would do anything for him.

Charlie Brown thought about it, then he politely told her that although she was a great friend, he loved another girl more.

Marcie politely got up, said goodbye, and walked out the door.

She politely walked home, where she went up to her room and cried.

Marcie learned that love was something you could never be polite about.

A/N: Please, please, please review! I want to know that people are actually reading my fic, so I will not continue until I get 1 review!


	3. Pretend

A/N: This one is for Michele Young 78. She suggested that I write one about the prompt "Pretend" ,starring Snoopy. I was coincedentally thinking the same thing. Haha. Also, in the last chapter, Marcie and Charlie Brown were supposed to be teenagers. Sorry I forgot to mention that.

P is for... Pretend

Pretend

Snoopy and Woodstock were doing what they liked to do best. Sitting on top of Snoopy's doghouse.

"Snoopy," Woodstock asked, "Why do you always pretend to be something you're not?"

"What do you mean by that?" replied Snoopy.

"Well, you always have these fantasies about being a World War One Flying Ace, a lawyer, or a war patriot or something..."

"Life as an ordinary dog is pretty boring, my young Woodstock. All you do is sit around all day while your humans are at work or school. Sitting around is fun, but sometimes I just get fed up of the monotony, if you know what I mean. That's why I like to be a Flying Ace, or a War Patriot. Imagination is important. In today's age, it's difficult to survive without it, Woodstock."

"I see what you mean, but can't you sometimes just take a break and observe the world? Maybe you could watch the worms come out of their holes or the leaves fall off the trees. You have to try and enjoy the world around you, Snoopy."

"Who is this Snoopy you're speaking of? I'm World War One Flying Ace!"

Snoopy/World War One Flying Ace was donned in his aviator goggles and scarf, ready for takeoff on his Sopwith Camel.

"Now, young mechanic," he continued, "Can you please make sure my plane lands safely? I don't want to have any accidents after I shoot down the Red Baron!"

"I think I'll go play bridge..." muttered Woodstock, and he flew off.

A/N: Talking Woodstock. Weird, I know. Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed last time! Continue reviewing!


	4. Philosophy

A/N: For a change of pace, I decided to write a chapter about Sally and Linus. I don't really mind them as a pairing, but they aren't my favourite pairing either.

P is for... Philosophy

Philosophy

"I made a new philosophy!" Sally told Linus.

"Again?" he asked, "You know you can't just make one in a few seconds. It takes a lot of thought to form a philosophy. Some philosophers search their whole lives for one."

"So, that just means I'm smarter than them, my sweet babboo!"

Sally knew that it wasn't completely true. Not the part about the Linus being her sweet babboo, but the part about being smarter than the philosophers. She wasn't good at school, and her whole life outside chasing Linus was watching TV. Still, it was nice to try to convince her true love that she was in fact smart. His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I'M NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!!!!!"

"I thought you said it takes years to form a philosophy." replied Sally.

"That's not a philosophy!" Linus retorted. "It's a statement that expresses my anger towards you. It just so happens I say that a lot because you are always an annoyance."

Linus knew that wasn't completely true. Sally was his friend. Maybe even more than that. Still, sometimes, he had to admit, she was annoying. Especially the sweet babboo thing. Okay... maybe that was a bit cute... but he would never admit that. Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sure...that's what they all say!"

"What?" said Linus.

"Oh, that was my new philosophy!" Sally exclaimed.

A/N: This one is kind of weird, I think. I am perfectly aware that Sally actually does have a life. Well, more of a life than I have, anyway. Just kidding. I hope.


	5. Peppermint

A/N: I don't really remember Peppermint Patty's nickname ever being explained in "canon" (whatever that may actually consist of), but if it was, then I guess this chapter is AU. Also, apologies to the company that owns the York Peppermint Pattie candy.

P is for... Peppermint

Peppermint

"Daddy," Patricia Reichardt asked "What is this candy called? I think it tastes really yummy!"

Her father looked at his daughter's innocent smile. It looked just like her mothers. Patricia was four years old now, so it had been a year since the death of her mother. With a smile like that, it was hard to believe that her mother had so recently. Maybe little children don't feel grief like adults do. Maybe they do, but hide they it or express it in different ways. That was a great mystery.

"Daddy! Can you hear me?" Patricia shouted.

"Oh, it's called a "Peppermint Pattie. It was your mother's favourite candy..." he replied.

"Oh..." her face became more serious, but then immediately returned to its previous cheerful state.

"No wonder she named me Patty!"

"What an intelligent observation, Peppermint Patty!" proclaimed her father.

"Can you call me that more often, daddy? I think it sounds cute!"

"Definitely, Peppermint Patty."

A/N: Peppermint Patty's dad appearing seems a bit odd, considering the "no adults appearing rule." in Peanuts. Also, thank you all who read my fic so far, because this fic has over 100 hits! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!


	6. Piano

P is for... Piano

Piano

Schroeder was best known for playing his piano.

In fact, that was probably the only thing most of his friends knew about him.

A few of them knew about Lucy's unrequited infatuation for him, and a few others knew about how much he admired Beethoven. But they all knew how well, and how much he played the piano.

Lucy was leaning on Schroeder's piano, as she usually did. He was playing a Beethoven piece, as he usually did.

"I think you're really good at playing piano." Lucy said.

Schroeder stopped playing.

"Auggh!" he shouted, " Why can't people see as more than just a piano player! That's all I'm known for! Beethoven was known for composing symphonies! He was a great musician! For crying out loud, there's even a film about some dog called Beethoven!"

"Well, Schroeder..." replied Lucy.

But he interrupted.

"Lucy, why do always point out the obvious about people! "

Lucy leaned in closer to him.

"Well, I was going to say Schroeder, that Beethoven's Beethoven and you're you."

Schroeder sighed.

Sometimes it was nice when she pointed out the obvious.

A/N: I based this off a Peanuts strip from the sixties where Lucy asks Schroeder why he prefers Beethoven over her, and he replies "Beethoven's Beethoven and you're you." I thought it would be funny and/or cute if it happened the other away around this time.


	7. Psychiatrist

P is for... Psychiatrist

Psychiatrist

Charlie Brown went to see Lucy for "Psychiatric Advice". He hadn't done that in a while. Before he could speak Lucy said:

"Charlie Brown, before you say anything, I want to tell you something. This may be the last time you will ever receive my wonderful psychiatric knowledge."

"Errr... why?" Charlie brown asked.

"Well, a _certain blockhead_ hasn't been coming to see me enough so I'm going bankrupt! Now, what were you going to complain about?"

"My life is horrible," cried Charlie Brown. "The girl I like never even notices me. My kites always get stuck in trees. I can never kick a football."

"That's understandable." mumbled Lucy under her breath.

Charlie Brown started to shout.

"My sister is annoying, my supposed best friend isn't even there when I need him and now my psychiatrist is going out of business! I feel horrible, because she says I didn't come to see her enough! So it's my fault! Why is everything my fault?! Augggh! What am I going to do?!"

"You should come see your psychiatrist more often." Lucy replied,

"Also, your time is up. Five cents please."

A/N: This chapter isn't quite as "fluffy" as the last few, but it's still pretty lighthearted. Do you think I should try to write a few more angsty chapters here and there? Please give me some feedback and continuing reviewing!


	8. Pie

P is for... Pi(e)

Pi(e)

Peppermint Patty and Marcie were walking home from school together.

"You remember question 8 on our math test today, Marcie?"

"You mean the one about how pi helps us in mathematics?" replied Marcie.

"Yeah, that one. I wrote that pie was useful because when you're working with fractions, you can visualize them as pieces of pie, which I think helps a whole lot. Do you think that's right, Marcie?" said Peppermint Patty.

"Errrr... well, it isn't exactly wrong."

"That's nice to hear!" Peppermint Patty beamed, "So what did you write?"

"Oh, I wrote that the number pi can be used to find the circumfrence and area of a circle."

"Now that's absolutely crazy, Marcie!"

"I see you're not one for geometry, sir." mumbled Marcie.

A/N: Please review! I noticed that I didn't get any reviews last chapter. I know Peanuts doesn't have a very large fanfic writing fandom, but I still hope to get at least one review per chapter. Oh, and you can still suggest prompts and characters for me to write about.


	9. Punctual

P is for... Punctual

Punctual

It was exactly six o'clock.

"_Suppertime_." thought Snoopy.

Suppertime was Snoopy's favourite part of the day. The fact that he had supper every day at six o'clock was probably one of the few things that was consistant in his life.

"_The round-headed kid should be coming any second now_."

Snoopy hated waiting. He had waited for 15 seconds already!

"_Did the round-headed kid go on vacation? No, I know he gave me breakfast. Maybe he left at lunch... that's not possibly, I remember him serving me my lunch..."_

30 seconds past six o'clock.

"_Maybe that round-headed kid got sick. That wouldn't be good. But then Sally or somebody would come and feed me, right_?"

40 seconds.

"_He's gonna come... He's gonna come! So far he's 45 seconds late!"_

45 seconds.

"_THE ROUND-HEADED KID MUST'VE DIED! NOW I'M GONNA DIE TOO! I'M GONNA DIE!"_

50 seconds, 10 more seconds until 6:01.

"_Get a grip of yourself, Snoopy! Maybe you can just walk to the kitchen. Find a can-opener. Get the food yourself. You're going to be fine."_

55 seconds.

"_I guess I'm just not going to be fed tonight_..."

It was now 6:01.

"Sorry I'm late, Snoopy! Here's your supper!" shouted Charlie Brown.

Snoopy grabbed the bowl full of dog food and ate contentedly.

How he hated it when people weren't punctual.

A/N: This one was a bit long, I think. I just realized I hadn't written about Snoopy for a few chapters, so once again, the beagle gets the spotlight. Continue reviewing, and you can really try to make prompt suggestions if you like. I will try to fit them in, I promise!


	10. Painting

P is for... Painting

Painting

"Big brother!" shouted Sally, "I'm thinking of entering making a piece of artwork for my school art exhibition!"

"You?" asked Charlie Brown, "Make something for an art exhibition?"

The last time he had ever remembered Sally draw anything was when she had to draw a farm in grade one. To put it simply, it did not end well. She was now in 7th grade, but Charlie Brown was not sure if her artistic talent had improved at all over the last few years.

"You doubt your own sister!" Sally replied "I'll show you!"

The next day, Sally came home carrying a canvas and some paint. Sally started painting.

"Don't you remember your experiences with first grade art?" Charlie Brown asked Sally.

"Yes, but it's different now." she grumbled, as she was painting.

"And don't you have homework?"

"This is more important than homework."

"Fine." Charlie Brown walked off.

For the next few days, all Sally did when she got home from school was paint. And that was an understatement. She was treated her painting like how Schroeder treated his piano. Sally didn't even watch TV, or try to chase after Linus.

Finally, her painting was done. She handed it into the folks who were in charge of the Art Exhibition and waited.

The next week, Sally proudly took Charlie Brown to the school art exhibition. She pulled him by the arm right towards her painting.

It was actually a fairly good painting, of a girl staring absentmindedly out a window.

"What is your painting called?" Charlie Brown asked Sally.

"It's called 'Distraction'. I was inspired after you distracted me from my painting. You know how it is? There are so many things that distract us in every day life and..."

"Good Grief!" said Charlie Brown.

A/N: I don't really think this chapter is that good. I just really wanted to write something with Sally and Charlie Brown.


	11. Peter Pan

P is for... Peter Pan

Peter Pan

"Sometimes I just don't want do grow up. You know, like Peter Pan." Linus said one lazy Sunday afternoon to his sister, Lucy. They were just sitting around at home, vegetating, like many people chose to do on weekends.

He had been contemplating growing up for a while, about all the things kids can do that adults can't, like sleep in the backseat of a car or drink juice out of a juice box.

"Don't be silly you, blockhead!" shouted Lucy "That's just not possible!"

"Says you!" retorted Linus. He grabbed a newspaper off their coffee table, then flipped to the comics section and said:

"See this comic here? It's been running for over 50 years! But all the kids in it never grow up, Lucy! They always stay eight years old forever!"

"But we're not in a comic, Linus. Besides, the artist probably just did that because well... because he felt like it! Linus, you're gonna grow up eventually. Just face it!"

Linus didn't say anything after that. She was right.

A/N: Actually, Lucy was wrong, considering that they are comic book characters (laugh). I wrote this chapter after realizing I hadn't written about Linus in a while.


	12. Pumpernickel

A/N: I wrote this chapter for Madame Starfire, who suggested this prompt. I just noticed that Peppermint Patty seems to star in quite a few chapters with food-related prompts.

P is for... Pumpernickel

Pumpernickel

Marcie and Peppermint Patty were studying at Peppermint Patty's house one weekend morning. Or rather, Marcie was studying and trying to get Peppermint Patty to study, and Peppermint Patty was goofing off, by doodling, daydreaming, and etc.

"Do you think we should have lunch now?" Peppermint Patty asked Marcie.

Marcie looked at the clock. It read "12:14".

"I guess so, sir."

The two girls walked into the kitchen, then to the fridge.

"I'm going to make myself a baloney sandwich with Pumpernickel bread. Pumpernickel is my favourite type of bread, Marcie. What's yours?" said Peppermint Patty

"Well, I like white bread, sir. And I have a very interesting fact about about Pumpernickel bread. Did you know that in German it means 'Devil's f... f... bwa ha ha ha ha!" Marcie cracked up completely, and started rolling on the floor and laughing.

"What's so funny Marcie?"

"Well... you... see... Sir," Marcie muttered in between giggles, "It means... 'Devils...f...f...fart!' ha ha ha ha!" Marcie continued laughing.

"I don't how that's to funny, Marcie." Peppermint Patty said with a hint of annoyance in her voice "But maybe I'm civilized and don't like crude humour like a certain friend of mine!"

Marcie quickly got of the floor. "Sorry, sir." Marcie said meekly.

"It's okay."

But after that, Peppermint Patty decided to make her baloney sandwich on white bread instead.

A/N: I don't really like this chapter too much, because like Peppermint Patty, I'm not much for crude humour. I know Marcie seems a bit OOC, but I was trying to give her a more childish side, since she seems so mature all the time in the comic. Also, the Pumpernickel fact is true (I think), since I once read it in a book with a lot of weird facts.


	13. Papa

A/N: I wrote this chapter because today is father's day. Violet seemed like a good character to write about because she often brags about her dad in the strip (I didn't write about Peppermint Patty and her dad, because I already wrote about them).

P is for... Papa

Papa

Violet is very proud of her dad. He is really rich (since he has a big house), really smart, since he graduated from a top university (But Violet doesn't know which one) and has a really good job, although Violet isn't exactly sure what job it is. And as a good daughter, Violet decides that she must spread word of how absolutely wonderful her dad is compared to the dads of all the other kids on her street.

And so, on Father's Day, Violet makes her dad a really nice card, with glitter, ribbons and stickers. She walks up to her dad to give it to him, who is at his desk doing work in his office.

"Daddy, can you play with me now, please?" Violet asks her dad in the sweetest, cutest sounding voice she can possibly muster, while hiding the card behind her back.

"What did you say, dear?" he absentmindedly responds.

"I asked you if you could play with me."

"Why don't you go play with your mother?"

"But today is Father's day, Daddy."

"Then maybe you should play with your little friends."

"They're all probably busy celebrating Father's day, Daddy. So can we celebrate it together, please?"

Violet's dad puts down the papers he's working on.

"Look, honey. I'm really busy today. I play with you a lot on days that aren't Father's Day, so they probably all make up for Father's day. Now sweeties," he grins "Can you go outside and play with your little friends."

Violet is perfectly aware of the fact that her dad never plays with her. He is always really busy doing work at his desk, or going to meetings, or playing golf. She wants to tell him that, but instead she angrily storms out, throwing the card she made for him in the recycling bin.

Violet goes outside and sees Charlie Brown. She has to pretend that she is feeling fine and that she and her dad are having the most wonderful Father's Day so far.

"You know, Charlie Brown, MY dad probably received a better Father's Day card than YOUR dad."

"So?", Charlie Brown responds "Everytime I go to visit my dad in his barber shop, even if he's really busy, he's always smiles at me. A real smile, not some fake plastic grin. Then he always asks me how my day has been, and he always listens to what I say."

"That's nice." Violet mutters quickly, then walks off.

As big of a blockhead as Charlie Brown is, Violet secretly envies him.

A/N: My dad is nothing like Violet's dad. He's probably more like Charlie Brown's dad.


	14. Petunias

A/N: This chapter is for CookieVanDeKamp, who suggested the prompt. She (?) said that she liked Snoopy, so I decided to fit him in here.

Charlie Brown once overheard The Little Red-Haired Girl saying she likes petunias. He wasn't stalking her, or following her around or anything. It just so happened that he was there at the time when she said it. No, really.

So, after three hours of continuous panicking and typical Charlie Brown wishy-washiness, he decided to get her a nice bouquet of them, knock on her door, then give the flowers to her. He went to her house, since he knew where she lived. Not because he stalked her or anything, though.

When Charlie Brown got to the door, he realized that she would probably laugh in his face. Or say that she didn't actually like petunias at all. Or accuse him of stalking her. So Charlie Brown walked back to his home, and angrily threw the petunias on the sidewalk.

Snoopy (as World War One Flying Ace) found the Petunias lying there on the ground.

"_Hmmmm... _" he thought "_These would make a lovely gift for the waitress at the small French cafe_."

World War One Flying Ace went to Marcie's house, which he thought was a small French cafe, and gave Marcie the Petunias.

"Awww... that's so sweet of you, World War One Flying Ace!" said Marcie, "Now, would you like a glass of root beer?"

Marcie put the petunias in a vase, then handed Snoopy a glass of rootbeer and they "talked" for a while (since Snoopy can't really talk to humans).

After he left, Marcie looked wistfully at the petunias. It was nice for Snoopy to give them to her and all. But she really wished that they were from Charles Brown.

A/N: I'm not actually that much of a CB/Marcie supporter. In fact, I probably support Peppermint Patty/CB more. I really need to write a Peppermint Patty/CB chapter, in that case, some time soon. Also, I'm going away for about two weeks as of tommorow, so don't get mad if I don't update for a while.


	15. Pat

A/N: Woodstock is male, right?

Pat

Woodstock was having the most wonderful day today. He had finally been able to keep himself hovering above the ground for more than 2 minutes, he had won a game of bridge, and best of all, Linus Van Pelt had gave him a pat on the head. There was an oddly theraputic feeling to the head patting, for both Linus and Woodstock, so that's why Woodstock loved to be pat on the head. It made both Linus and him happy, and happiness was always a wonderful thing.

Lucy was having a horrible day. Charlie Brown was away at summer camp, so she had nobody to pick on. Schroeder had kicked her out of his house after she asked him to marry her for the umpteenth time. And worst of all, at least five different people told her about how her stupid brother liked to pat birds on the head. She crabbily stormed down the street. A flock of birds caught her eye.

She decided to try and pat the birds on their heads. Maybe patting birds on the head did make people feel better, maybe Linus was right. But he probably wasn't. Still, Lucy bent over and reached her arm out to pat a bird. Just then, the bird angrily flew away. Many birds followed quickly after that. Soon, only one bird was left. Lucy gave it a small little pat on the head. Her stupid brother was right. Patting birds on the head really does make people happier.

Woodstock decided not to fly away like all the other birds. He had concluded that even if Lucy was scary and mean and crabby, he could still try to make her happy. He knew that she was only human and could feel happy just like everyone else, even if she never seemed to be happy at all. If Woodstock could make her happy, then that would definitely make today the most absolutely, positively, wonderful day. Luckily, he made her smile, so today did become the most absolutely, positively, wonderful day.

The next day, Sally walked up to Linus and said:

"Did you know that your sister pats birds on the head?"

"So this is how she felt," Linus mumbled grumpily. Sally was the fifth person to tell him that.

A/N: I was back a bit earlier than I thought. I hope you like this chapter!


	16. Pretty

Pretty

Frieda leans on Schroeder's piano. She doesn't lean there as often as Lucy, but Frieda thinks that her feelings for Schroeder are just as strong.

Schroeder is playing some Beethoven piece. Frieda isn't very interested in classical music, but she still thinks it sounds nice anyways. But she's more interested in the boy who's playing the Beethoven piece.

"So... Schroeder," says Frieda, attempting to start a conversation,

"Do you like my naturally curly hair?"

Schroeder doesn't respond. Frieda thinks that she should have tried to talk about something he's interested in, like classical composers or something. Too bad that's something she knows nothing about.

"Schroeder, do you think I'm pretty?" Frieda asks. She knows that she's pretty, but she wants to know if Schroeder thinks she's pretty. Frieda heard that Lucy asks Schroeder that question all the time, anyways.

"There is more to a person than just a pretty face." replies Schroeder stoically, still playing his piano.

Schroeder's comment made Frieda think.

Frieda realized that she liked Schroeder because he was cute. That was the only reason she could think of. Well, Frieda thought she was cute herself, so her and Schroeder had one thing in common. But did they have any other similarities? She thinks about that for a while, and decides that they don't have any.

Frieda concludes that Schroeder probably won't ever love her. Why would he ever love a girl as shallow and vain as her? Why would he ever love a girl that he can't even have a decent conversation with?

She gets up and walks away, out of Schroeder's house. Frieda never leans on Schroeder's piano again afterwards. After all, Frieda was only a pretty face, but Schroeder wanted a girl who was a bit more than that.

A/N: I'm now just going to title the chapter with the prompt, instead of writing "P is for..." at the beginning, since that's shorter. I'm also going to focus a bit more on minor characters. What I wrote about Frieda (namely that she was vain and shallow), are what she sees about herself in this chapter, not what I think of her.


	17. Patches

Patches

Linus' blanket now had many patches. They were caused by him dragging it around everywhere, his friends and foes pulling it away from him, and the like. Every time his blanket got torn, Linus had to mend it. This was mostly caused by the fact he trusted no one else to fix his blanket. So he took up sewing in order to fix his beloved blanket, which he was mildly embarassed about.

Each patch and wayward stitch that Linus sewed onto the blanket was like a memory.

A few of them were from Snoopy trying to steal the blanket away from him. Even though Snoopy always tried to do that, Linus still liked Snoopy, because he was a playful and interesting dog. Snoopy had passed away a while ago. He had died when he was 13 years old from old age, since dogs never live that long, anyways. Linus could never imagine passing away so young.

A lot of stiches and patches were caused by the time his sister Lucy cut the blanket up into pieces and made puppets out of it. She had thought she had gotten rid of her brother's sacred treasure once and for all. Lucy was wrong, as Linus stubbornly refused to let the blanket die at the hands of his sister. Much to Lucy's chagrin, Linus destroyed the puppets and sewed the pieces back into his blanket. Linus was never sure if his sister loved him and thought she was doing the best for him, or if she loved to see him suffer without the blanket. He loved her, though.

The blanket (and its patches) reminded Linus of Sally, Charlie Brown's younger sister who wished to one day marry Linus. She still chased after him to this very day, even though he didn't like her back, despite the fact she was cute and blonde.

The blanket reminded him of Eudora, who charmed him and stole the blanket from him when he was six. She had also stolen his heart ages ago, but luckily, he found it again.

The blanket reminded him of Frieda, who once told him that she didn't think that having a blanket was childish. Frieda hated the thumb sucking, unfortunately, but not like her opinion in that area was important.

The blanket reminded Linus of his now ex-girlfriend, who always thought that his love of the blanket was cute. That was why they had gotten together. Why they broke up was a long story. Linus hated the fact that the blanket reminded him of her. It pained him to hold it, but it comforted him at the same time.

The 28 year-old man held the blanket in one arm, stuck the thumb of his other hand into his mouth, then curled up into fetal position and rocked back and forth. At least his precious blanket would stay with him forever, unlike his ex-girlfriend.

A/N: An anonymous reviewer suggested I write a chapter about Linus. This chapter was supposed to be funny and sad at the same time. I hope that idea worked out.


	18. Puddle

Puddle

It was rainy day. Peppermint Patty had to stay late at school for tutoring. She was happy that she was now heading home, and that she brought her umbrella.

Peppermint Patty walks down the road, to her home. She spies a familiar, round-headed boy standing in the rain, his clothes soaking wet.

"Chuck, is that you?" she asks.

"Yeah it's me, Peppermint Patty." replies Charlie Brown, "I'm standing here because my team was supposed to be having a baseball game, but they all left because of the weather! What harm can a little rain do?"

"Then why are you standing out here, on the road?"

"I was trying to walk home."

"Gee Chuck, you seem really wet. Do you want to share my umbrella with me?"

"Oh... sure. Thanks Peppermint Patty!"

Peppermint Patty moves closer to Charlie Brown so that he is under the umbrella. They head towards Charlie Brown's house.

"Marcie once told me that a boy and a girl together under an umbrella means that they might have a romantic future together, Chuck." Peppermint Patty smiles cutely.

"Really? Then, man, I wish I was under here with that pretty red-haired girl. She's so beautiful, like when..." Peppermint Patty interrupts Charlie Brown.

"You see that puddle over there?" asks Peppermint Patty with a slightly irritated tone to her voice.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"You're more shallow than that puddle, Chuck."

Peppermint Patty angrily turns around, leaving Charlie Brown alone and somewhat confused, standing in the rain.

A/N: My first CB/Peppermint Patty chapter (kind of). This one was supposed to be humourous, in case you wondering. I think Charlie Brown's crush on the little red-haired girl is pretty shallow, but then again so are most of the crushes in _Peanuts_, including Lucy/Schroeder, which is my favourite pairing.


	19. Politics

Politics

"Linus! I can't believe it!" shouted Sally.

"Believe what?" he asked absentmindedly.

"That my teacher gave me an 'F' on this assignment! What did I do wrong? I think I did fine?"

"Well, Sally, maybe you can read your report aloud for me, and then I can tell you."

"Okay, Sweet Babboo. Here it goes."

Linus really wanted to yell at her for calling him a certain nickname, but he held his tongue and listened to her report.

"Ahem," Sally started "My report is on politics. The word 'politics' comes from the greek root 'poly', which means many, and the word 'ticks', which are an annoying type of bug. This word is used to describe what politicians practice is because it is annoying, like many ticks would be."

Linus could see why she got an "F".

"The reason the word 'politics' does not have a 'k' in it, unlike the word 'tick' is because some people are dumb and cannot spell long words. Thank you, audience, for listening to my report on 'politics'. So, Linus, what did you think?"

He realized that her report made twisted sense. So that's what he told her.

"Thank you, Sweet Babboo!" she replied, and hugged him. Then Sally ran off.

"I'M NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!" Linus screamed at her. He should have just told her that her report stunk, and left it at that.

A/N: Sometimes I don't really like politic humour, probably because after a few years it becomes irrelevant, unlike the humour found in the comic strip _Peanuts_.


	20. Pick

Pick

Lucy leaned on Schroeder's piano. She turned around, and as she was about to say "Someday when we get married Schroeder...", she saw him with his finger in his nose.

"Ewww!" cried Lucy in disgust, "Don't tell me you're picking your nose!"

Schroeder took his finger out of his nose.

"Well, if I say I was, will you leave?" Schroeder replied.

"Were you picking your nose?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that? I'm an eight year old boy! What do you think I do, blow my snot into a kleenex?"

"I blow it into a kleenex. Oh, and I will stay here and try to win your heart unless you say that you eat your boogers." said Lucy.

"I don't eat them. That would be incredibly gross. I stick them under my piano."

"EWWWWWW!" Lucy yelled, and she ran out of the room.

Schroeder hoped that would get rid of her forever.

Unfortunately for him, Lucy eventually came to the conclusion that if you love someone, you must love them unconditionally. So she snuck into Schroeder's house when he was away and put his toy piano in washer to clean it. Which would have been fine, but then she put it in the dryer and it shrunk.

Schroeder had to buy a new toy piano, which he still occasionally sticks his snot to. Lucy still leans on his piano, but she avoids putting her hand underneath it. Lucy isn't as easy to get rid of as Schroeder thought.

A/N: I think this is a bit of a dumb chapter, but my authorly instinct was incredibly tempted to write it.


	21. Poirot

A/N: This prompt was suggested (as sort of a challenge) by a user named Me. For those of you who don't know (I didn't know until recently), Hercule Poirot is a fictional detective created by Agatha Christie.

Poirot

"It was a dark and stormy night." Snoopy typed on his typewriter, "_Detective Poirot.._."

"SNOOPY!" a voice boomed, "Beagles aren't supposed to be typing nonsense on typewriters! They're supposed to hunt rabbits."

It was Frieda.

"Snoopy, come on! Let`s go hunt rabbits!" she shouted in an artificially sweet-sounding voice.

Snoopy tapped his chin with his paw. He really wanted to get out of hunting rabbits. They were his friends, after all. Then he got an idea.

"_Detective Poirot had to solve the mystery of the missing supper dish,_" typed Snoopy, "_which was a much better use of his time than say, hunting rabbits_."

He took the sheet out of his typewriter and handed it to Frieda.

"You think hunting rabbits is a waste of time Snoopy!" yelled Frieda, "You can't! You're a beagle!"

Snoopy continued typing on his new sheet of paper.

"_Detective Poirot was not a psycho little girl who wanted to kill rabbits instead of hugging and going goo-goo over them. He was a great detective_."

Snoopy passed that sheet to Frieda.

"NOW YOU'RE MOCKING ME!" she cried at the top of her lungs, "THAT'S IT! THERE'S NO POINT TRYING TO PERSAUDE YOU TO HUNT RABBITS! YOU'RE A FAILURE OF A BEAGLE! I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO, LIKE FIX UP MY NATURALLY CURLY HAIR!"

Frieda angrily walked away.

Contented with the fact that Frieda had left, Snoopy restarted writing his story.

"_It was a dark and stormy night, Detective Poirot had to solve the mystery of the missing supper dish.._."

A/N: It now seems that Snoopy writes Agatha Christie fanfiction. If you're wondering, the piano-in-the-dryer thing from the last chapter was actually a shout out to a strip in which that happens. The next few chapters of this fic will probably be about more minor characters, if that's okay. Lastly, I found a blog written by somebody pretending to be Charlie Brown. You should check it out at: blog of a blockhead .com (there are no spaces).


	22. Persuade

A/N: Eudora was a minor character in the late 70's and early 80's. She was Sally's friend, but like Sally, she had a crush on Linus. In one story arc, she convinced Linus to give up his blanket. Temporarily, of course.

Persuade

Eudora and Linus had been dating for three months. And even though she was only fifteen, Eudora concluded that if they were going to get married, Linus would have to give up that stupid blanket. After all, no husband of hers was going to look like a fool dragging a blanket down the aisle.

She decided to persuade him into getting rid of it once and for all. If she could steal it away from him when she was six, she could take it away from him now. So Eudora invited Linus over to her house. When he got there, she observed that he was carrying the blanket. They both sat down on the couch.

"Linus, why are you holding your blanket? Don't you only carry that thing around when you're nervous?" Eudora asked him.

"But I'm nervous around you, Eudora," Linus started to stutter. You're just so... errr... pretty... and... " He put his face into his hands in embarassment.

"It's okay. You don't need to be nervous around me. I'm your girlfriend." She gave him a charming smile, "And since you're not nervous, you don't need your blanket."

Eudora leaned on him and put her head on his shoulder. Linus blushed, "I guess you have a point." he said, and tossed the blanket on the ground.

When he left, he conveniently forgot the blanket, just like Eudora had planned.

That night, when Linus got home, he had a panic attack after he realized he had lost his blanket. Lucy told him that his girlfriend probably stole it because no girl would ever love a man that dragged around a dumb blanket, especially when he's 15.

The next day, Linus went to Eudora's house and angrily pounded on the door.

"Linus?" said Eudora, "What are you doing here?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY BLANKET!" Linus went down on his knees "PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"But that blanket makes you look dumb." replied Eudora. She simply told him the truth.

"That's it!" Linus shouted, "If you can't accept me for carrying around a blanket, we're through!"

Eudora then gave him back the blanket. There was no point in keeping it, it would only remind her of him.

"Thank you!" Linus huffed, and he stormed away. He wondered if he'd ever find a girl who accepted him, blanket and all.

A/N: CookieVanDeKamp suggested this prompt, so I thought it would be a good idea to use it for this scenario.


	23. Personality

Personality

"Do you think I'm boring Charlie Brown?"

That was the question that Shermy asked Charlie Brown one summer day when the two of them were playing in the park. Shermy had asked Charlie Brown the question because he was afraid that Charlie Brown thought he was not fun to play with. After all, Charlie Brown had been playing with Linus Van Pelt a lot lately. Sure, Shermy had other friends, like Pig-Pen and Schroeder, but all Schroeder did was play piano, and Pig-Pen could be a bit annoying at times. Hanging out with girls was out of the question. (Except for Patty, who he was secretly in love with.)

"What?" said Charlie Brown, causing Shermy to snap out of his thoughts.

"Do you think I'm boring? And that I have little personality? And that I'm not fun at all?" Shermy asked again.

"Well, Shermy, you're a nice guy. You're smarter and more athletic than I am, and you're probably a lot better looking, too." Charlie Brown replied.

Shermy was fairly happy with that response, and he thanked Charlie Brown for the compliment

Two months later, Shermy moved to another town. Charlie Brown never said goodbye to his former best friend.

And as Shermy sat in his father's car, looking back at the town one last time, he realized that Charlie Brown never properly answered his question.

A/N: By Patty, I was referring to "Other" Patty, not Peppermint Patty. (Peppermint Patty/Shermy would be an odd crack pairing, though). Shermy and Patty had a bit of a relationship in the early days of the _Peanuts_ strip. This chapter was kind of supposed to play with the whole "Shermy is the guy with no personality" idea.


	24. Party

Party

"We aren't inviting that silly blockhead Charlie Brown to our tea party, of course!" Violet told her best friend Patty.

"And it's always fun to tell him that he's not invited, " Patty added, "Hmmm... how about Lucy?"

"No, Lucy is crabby and mean. She'll spoil all the fun." answered Violet.

"Good point."

The two girls also decided who else to invite and who not to invite. They finally decided to also not invite Sally, Linus, Schroeder, Shermy, Frieda, Pig-Pen and 5. In other words, they didn't invite every other kid in the whole neighbourhood. There were various reasons for this, ranging from being related to Charlie Brown to being too dirty to being too boring.

On the day of their tea party, Patty and Violet sat at a small table in Violet's back yard. It was a rather nice back yard, with lots of flowers, so it was a perfect setting for a tea party. They poured their tea into small, cute tea cups on little saucers, which were also perfect for a tea party. Violet and Patty were wearing their best party dresses, and so were their dolls, who were sitting with them. They all looked absolutely perfect for a tea party.

The two girls (and their dolls) were oddly silent through out their perfect little tea party, until Patty said:

"Something doesn't feel quite right about this tea party."

"What do you mean something isn't right about this tea party?" Violet shouted, "IT'S ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!"

"Well, it feels kind of lonely, Violet. I mean, there are only two people here. Just me and you."

"You forgot about Jamelia and Antoinette." replied Violet in a slightly annoyed manner, pointing to the two dolls sitting at the table, "They're much better guests than any of the _other_ people we could have invited."

Patty did not say anything after, and simply took a sip of her tea.

A/N: Patty and Violet always talks about the parties they don't invite Charlie Brown to. I always tried to imagine what would actually happen at said parties, and considering the snobbery of the two girls, I assumed a situation like this would occur.


	25. Pigtails

Pigtails

Today was the birthday of the cute little girl with pigtails that sat beside Rerun. He made her a card, because, well, he felt like making her card. Rerun walked up to her at play time.

"Happy birthday!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she replied, "Oh, thank you."

"I made you a card!"

Rerun handed her the card. She looked at it tentatively, then read the few words on the inside that said:

"_Happy Birthday Cute Little Girl With Pigtails!_"

"So, do you like it?" Rerun eagerly asked.

"I have a name." said the Cute Little Girl With Pigtails.

"I'm sorry," muttered Rerun, "But I never got around to learning your name."

"I don't know your real name, either, _Rerun_. Wait, that isn't your real name, is it?"

"No, I don't think so."

"So, what is your real name?"

After a few moments, Rerun responded:

"I'm not sure what it is. It seems I've forgotten it."

A/N: Rerun isn't his real name, right? Well, I guess what Rerun's real name is something that fans can kind of decide. Also, I'm planning to make this story have one hundred chapters, so I'm a quarter of the way there now. Do you think that's too many chapters, or too few? Please tell me, and review!


	26. Pole

Pole

"Ow!"

Franklin turned around. He saw Marcie lying on the sidewalk beside a pole. Oddly enough, she did not have her glasses on.

"Marcie, are you okay? And why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Franklin instinctively asked.

"Well... you see..." she mumbled as she sat up, "Patricia told me I would look more sophiscated without my glasses on. I can't see a thing without them! So I crashed into this pole."

Marcie's eyes started water up a bit. "Franklin? Do you think Patricia's right? Do I look more beautiful without my glasses?"

A tear slid down her cheek and she put her face into her hands so he wouldn't see her crying, "But how can I look prettier if I just crashed into a pole? Charles will never love an ugly, unrefined girl who walks into poles!"

Franklin stood there for a moment, then he bent down.

"Marcie, I know how I can make you more refined," he said, "Please pass me your glasses."

She passed him her glasses out of mild curiousity.

"Now look up."

Marcie reluctantly tilted her head up. She didn't really want him to see her tear-stained face.

Franklin seemed to take no notice of her tears, and put Marcie's glasses back on her face.

"There, Marcie. Now you look sophiscated."

A/N: This chapter is debatably Marcie/Franklin. I say debatably because he never really said he was in love with her, so he could just have been trying to be a good friend. Soon I would like to write a chapter titled "Patty", with Peppermint Patty and "other" Patty meeting, or at least comparing the two, but I cannot quite think of a good idea for it. Does anyone have any suggestions? If you do, please review!


	27. Pigs

Pigs

Perhaps the most ironic thing about Pig-pen is that he hated pigs. Pigs reminded him of his nickname and how unclean he usually was, which in turn would remind him of the times he had alienated and grossed out his peers because of his dirtiness. So he hated pigs.

Pig-pen was always dirty. It wasn't his fault. Dust just liked to sit on him. Charlie Brown once joked that Lucy was attracted Schroeder, Sally was attracted to Linus, and dust was attracted to Pig-pen. Pig-pen always thought Charlie Brown had a bad sense of humour.

There were times when Pig-pen tried to be clean. Like that one time when he went out so clean that nobody recognized who he was. Pig-Pen decided that he might as well stay dirty, since at least his friends could tell who he was. And it was way less work.

"PIG-PEN!" shouted Violet, disturbing his thoughts, "Why are you randomly starring off into space? It makes you look more ridiculous than you already do, with all that dirt sitting on you!"

"Violet, you see," he replied, "The specks of dust I have on me once sat on many great people, like Cleopatra, George Washington and John Lennon. It was also on many ordinary, people.."

"Ewww!" she grimaced, "Like Charlie Brown!"

"Yes, there probably is a bit of dust that was once on Charlie Brown. But you know what? One of these bits of dirt probably once was on you."

Violet sighed in defeat.

Pig-pen grinned. There were actually quite a few benefits to being dirty.

A/N: I made up the part of Charlie Brown's joke, but the part of nobody recognizing the clean Pig-Pen I got from the strip.


	28. Pencil

Pen(cil)

She was generally a lonely girl. At school, she had no friends. Half the time she just sat at her desk with a blank look on her face or try to look out the window without the teacher catching her. At recess, she spent most of her time just sitting under a tree, or hiding in the library from the mean kids whot liked to pick on her. She was so unathletic that she couldn't even kick a football, since she was such a klutz that she would usually trip trying to run to it.

Her parents were workaholics, they were rarely ever home. She wondered why they even bothered having a daughter if they wouldn't be there for her, but she never dared to ask that question to their faces. Her cat was incredibly boring, it never did anything. All it did was sleep. She wished it was as interesting as her pen pal's dog, who typed stories on a typewriter and pretended to be a World War One Flying Ace.

Her pen pal was her only friend. He was a nice boy who lived on the other side of the world. Sometimes he said he was lonely, too, and that he had no friends. She didn't know how a nice guy like him could have no friends, but she never asked him that question. She did ask him, another question, however, as she wrote her latest letter.

"_Dear Charlie Brown_," she wrote, "_Do you like me? Are you my friend? _..."

When she was finished writing her letter, she put it in an envelope, stuck a stamp on it, then put it into the mailbox. She crossed her fingers, hoping to get a nice reply.

A few weeks later, a letter came for her.

"_Dear pen pal_," it said in smudged pen ink "_I like you and you're my friend_."

That was the best thing she had ever read in her whole life. It was always good to have a friend, even if they lived on the other side of the world. Even if you've never seen their face.

A/N: I like this chapter, I think it's really heartwarming. I just made Charlie Brown's pen(cil) pal a girl, even though in some strips they've been referred to as a male. I heard there was some story arc about her being a girl in Scotland named Morag, but I haven't actually read that. Hopefully, this chapter can fit into "canon" (I believe that's a difficult term to apply to _Peanuts_).


	29. Prime

A/N: When I'm referring to the character "5", I'll write the numeral. When I'm referring to the number, I'll write the word "five".

Prime

"Mom, five is a prime number, right?" 555 95472 asked his mother. Despite his name, 5 often had difficulties with math homework, although it did help that both his parents were mathematicians.

"Yes, dear, five is a prime number. So are two and three, like your father and sister."

5 continued to work on his math, but then he had another question.

"Mother, If I'm older than my sisters 3 and 4, why is my name 5, which normally comes after the numbers three and four?"

His mother thought for a while.

"You see son, your father was being a bit hysterical when he named you. So he forgot how to count, and named you, our first child, '5' instead of '3'."

"That makes sense."

Then, 5's father shouted from another room.

"Tha'ts not true, 1! You named him!"

"I named him?" she responded, "No, you named him!"

5 sighed. How could his parents have become math professors if they couldn't even count?

A/N: Yep, in this fic there's even a chapter featuring 5. For some reason, I named his mother '1' and his father '2'. I don't really know why. This chapter is for my mother, since she helped me with my math in school.


	30. Patty

A/N: I will refer to Peppermint Patty as "Peppermint Patty" and "other" Patty as just "Patty" or "Other Patty".

Patty

Patty was glad the baseball game was over. Her team had lost, as they always do. It was mostly the fault of dumb ol' Charlie Brown.

A girl from the opposing team walked up to her. Patty recognized the girl as their opponent's manager and pitcher, who, unlike Charlie Brown, was actually a pretty good player.

"Hi," said the girl, "I'm Peppermint Patty! What's your name?"

"My name is Patty, too," replied other Patty, "But there's no 'Peppermint' in my name."

"Are you friends with Chuck?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"Ummm... no?" Patty was confused. She had never met anyone called "Chuck".

"Well, " she added, "I do know a 'Charlie Brown'. He's the manager and pitcher of this team, and a horrible one at that. Sometimes he can be kind of nice, but most of the time he is a dumb, wishy-washy, obnoxious blockhead and I absolutely loathe him."

"Oh, Chuck isn't like that. Sure, he isn't a good baseball player, but I must admit that he's one of the nicest and sweetest guys I've ever met. He's kind of a worry-wart, but..." Peppermint Patty paused.

After a few seconds, she said:

"Did you just say 'Charlie Brown'? That's Chuck's real name!"

Then, the two Pattys just looked at each other like the other one like she was crazy.

A/N: Thanks to CookieVanDerKamp and Scooby-Doo's-Girl who suggested I make the Two Pattys meet at a baseball game!


	31. Prickly

Prickly

Spike lives all alone in the desert. Well, almost alone, actually. He has his best friend, Joe Cactus, who is obviously a cactus.

Spike always offers to share his very small breakfast with Joe Cactus, but Joe usually refuses it.

Spike takes a walk in the morning, but he would always make sure that he could see Joe in order to find his way home.

Spike usually then plays tumbleweed soccer, basketball or whatever sport they choose to play with Joe Cactus, and for some reason, despite the fact that he is immobile, Joe Cactus always seems to win.

Spike and Joe Cactus also like to write letters to their family members who live far away. Technically, only Spike actually does, because there are a lot of other cacti nearby to keep Joe company.

Spike always offers to share his supper with Joe Cactus. Joe always refuses it, so Spike is always secretly grateful that there's more left for him.

Spike loves to look at the beautiful sunset with Joe, but he always makes sure to not lean on Joe so that he doesn't hurt himself. Then they both fall asleep.

That was how every single day went for Spike. Sometimes, he envies his brother Snoopy, who lives in a town with lots of people and had a vivid fantasy life. But not too often.

A/N: I don't like Spike too much, so this is probably the only chapter that he will be in, in less somebody really insists for him to appear more. Also, I once heard that the name of Spike's favourite cactus is Joe, just so you know.


	32. Pull

A/N: Charlie Brown and Lucy are a bit older in this chapter than they are in the comic strip. They're probably about 12 or 13.

Pull

"Char-lie Brown!" chirped Lucy, "I'm holding the football for you! Are you gonna try to kick it?"

Lucy Van Pelt was sitting on a field. The sun was shining and the sky was as blue as could be. If Charlie Brown was going to kick the football any day, today was the best day for it.

"Of course I will, Lucy," Charlie Brown responded, "I trust you. You're my friend."

Charlie Brown walked back so that he was a fair distance from the football. Then, he charged towards it. He tried to think of happy thoughts, like Lucy not pulling the football away from him, and having it soar through the air. Charlie Brown kicked attempted to kick it, but once again he found himself lying on the ground, with the football still in Lucy's arms.

"Ha ha! I always get a kick out of that every time," said Lucy, "Unlike _you_."

Charlie Brown irately got up, dusted himself of, and glared at her.

"You know what, Lucy?" he shouted, "I don't even know why we're still friends. Every single day, you treat me horribly, and belittle me at every chance you get! Somehow, I always believe that you'll get better. That one day, you'll treat me with respect and not pull away the football. That I can trust you for once and be right about you just one time! But I was wrong, and as of today, I decided this is the last time I'll try to kick the football!"

Lucy was shocked. All she could utter was "Well... I don't care... you... round-headed blockhead!"

Charlie Brown walked off with a small smile of triumph on his face. He decided that maybe he _would_ try to kick the football again next year.

A/N: Hopefully this chapter didn't have Charlie Brown going too out of character. Also, I started a thread on The Peanuts Fanfiction Forum about non-canon pairings, in case anyone's interested.


	33. Puppy

Puppy

"Snoopy! I wish I had a puppy like you!"

"_Oh great_," Snoopy thought, "_It's that weird little kid again_." Snoopy inconspicuously tried to walk away.

"Don't you know me?" The Weird Little Kid said sweetly, "It's me, Rerun Van Pelt. I want to rent you!'

Snoopy angrily contemplated the idea of Rerun trying to rent him. Did that foolish human just see him as property? He probably did, since most humans seemed to see dogs that way. Well, except for maybe That Round-Headed Kid, who at least served Snoopy and tickled him that perfect little spot behind the then there was Peppermint Patty, who, for a long time, believed Snoopy to be human. But once she found out that he was a beagle, and nothing more, she treated him the same way as all the others.

"I'm so sorry, Snoopy! Did I insult you when I said I wanted to rent you?" cried Rerun, who rudely disturbed Snoopy's very deep thoughts.

Rerun bent down and gave Snoopy a big hug.

"What I meant was that I wanted to play basketball with you. So, do you wanna play?"

Snoopy grudgingly accepted. All the other children were at school and Woodstock was hanging out with some of his bird friends. And being World War One Flying Ace and an Attorney were not really as fun as they used to be. Life was sometimes quite boring as a dog.

A/N: I said on my profile that for me it is quite difficult to write Snoopy angst, so this (and chapter 3) are probably as close as I'd ever get.


	34. Persistance

A/N: Thanks to Toonwriter for suggesting this prompt! Charlie Brown is a bit older than his canonical age in this chapter.

Persistance

She always heard from others that Charlie Brown was in love with her. That seemed to be pretty ridiculous to her, because when ever she looked in his direction, he'd kind of shrink away as if he was afraid of something. When she was teased by bullies, Charlie Brown never bothered to stand up for her. He would probably not even pick up a pencil for her.

How could people say that he was in love with her? She believed that if you loved someone, you would help them if they needed a hand, try to cheer them up when they were sad, or make sure to smile at them when ever you see them. The way Charlie Brown behaved towards her was certainly not what she thought was love. But for some reason, she persisted to believe that he could be in love with her.

Sometimes, she saw him pass her house, looking nervous. Or see him stare at her for oddly long periods of time during lunch hour. Those things, said other girls, were acts of love. She thought they were crazy, but she secretly wondered what would happen if he did confess his love for her.

One day, as she was absentmindedly starring out the window, twirling a strand of her red hair, she saw him walk up towards her house. He rang the doorbell, and, out of curiousity, she answered it.

Charlie Brown stuttered, looking down anxiously at his feet, "You see... I... well... errrr... like you... ummm... I mean... _love_ you."

Not knowing what to do, the Little Red-Haired Girl simply laughed.

A/N: I think how the title relates to the chapter is a bit vague, but it was supposed to be about how Charlie Brown persists to love the Red-Haired Girl. Hmm... did you know that the Peanuts 60th Anniversary is next Saturday? I'm planning on writing a special chapter for it. Does anyone have any ideas?


	35. Prompt

_(A/N: This occurs after Chapter 2.)_

Prompt

This was the first time Schroeder had ever been on a date.

It was Charlie Brown who'd set him up with a bespectacled girl named Marcie. According to Charlie Brown, Marcie is intelligent and refined, which supposedly makes her a perfect match for Schroeder. Schroeder is grateful that Lucy is out of town today.

Marcie and Schroeder are sitting at a table in a quiet little restaurant that seems to be made for romantic occaisons. They sit in an awkward silence, avoiding eye contact with each other.

Schroeder wonders what to say to Marcie. He remembers all the really weird things that Lucy has told him that girls like, such as diamonds, roses and love songs. Those aren't really good conversation topics though, especially because Marcie doesn't seem to be the type of girl who is charmed by those things.

Maybe he could talk about current issues of the day? Like... well, he realizes that he doesn't actually know to much about them. Probably from spending to much time locked up in his house playing piano.

Then, Schroeder finds the one questions that would determine if Marcie is at all suitable to be a potential girlfriend. He suddenly blurts out:

"Do you like Beethoven?"

_(A/N: What do you think Marcie's answer was to Schroeder's question? Anways, in this chapter, I sort of tried to experiment a bit with "crack pairings". Hopefully, Schroeder will soon conclude that there is much more to a perfect girl than liking Beethoven.)_


	36. Past

_(A/N: Here's the special 60th Anniversary Chapter! Thanks to CookieVanDeKamp for the idea!)_

Past

_A young cartoonist taps on his desk, trying to think of an idea. He drifts off and starts to reminisce about his childhood. Suddenly, an idea dawns on him. He decides to write a strip about children, partially based off his childhood. He starts scribbling down ideas on his drawing board._

It is inevitable that all children must grow up.

Snoopy was the first to learn, but he only learned during his dying moments. After all, the entire life of a dog is only as long as a human's childhood.

Lucy quickly came to this conclusion. She decided that growing up was actually a good thing, because she couldn't wait to grow up and get married (to Schroeder). Lucy did grow up, but sometimes, she wished that she could relive her childhood again. She felt bad about her crabby attitude and the way she mistreated her peers. Sadly, Lucy never changed from when she was a little girl.

Charlie Brown didn't want to have his childhood end with unkicked footballs and kites that couldn't fly. He just wanted to hold on to it, even for one more day, so that perhaps, he could kick a football or fly a kite. Eventually, he grew up, like normal people do, and had no more time for playing football or flying kites.

Sally wanted to grow up, but she didn't want to grow up at the same time. The thought of actually having responsibility bothered her. On the other hand, she always got cake on her birthday, and Sally decided that if she had to choose between having cake and responsibility, or having neither, she would pick the former.

Schroeder learned that there was more to good music than Beethoven, and eventually had to accept others' ideas on music. Peppermint Patty decided to study harder in school, because she had to get a good job, and that was one of the few things that seemed to matter to adults. Marcie was always sort of grown-up, in a way, so it came to her naturally.

Frieda's blissful ignorance of problems other than bad hair days ended, Violet realized that people don't always care about the merit of your parents, 5 changed his name to be more accepted in society, and Pig-Pen started to shower more regularly. Franklin dreaded growing up, but, like the others, accepted it, since he had no other choice. Shermy always knew, but let his life pass, simply, day by day.

Linus was the last to accept the fact of growing up. He tried to cling onto his childhood as long as possible, he tried to retain his innocence. He waited for the Great Pumpkin every halloween, and always used his security blanket when he got nervous. This only caused others to think he was crazy.

_The cartoonist is now elderly, but very wealthy. He's been drawing the same strip for almost fifty years. But for some reason, despite drawing children for so long, Charles M Schulz now only has vague memories of his childhood._

_(A/N: I hope this is a good tribute to "Peanuts". Did you like how I gave Charles M Schulz a cameo?)_


	37. Peggy Fleming

_(A/N: Since I haven't written any CB/PP in a while, I'm writing this chapter to make up for it. Also, Peggy Fleming was a famous figure skater, in case you didn't know.)_

Peggy Fleming

Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty were sitting together eating lunch in the high school cafeteria. Peppermint Patty was talking endlessly about something or another, and Charlie Brown just sat there, daydreaming.

The Red-Haired Girl walked by, and suddenly, Charlie Brown was taken out of his trance. He starred at her walk by.

"Gee..." he mumbled, not quite as quietly as he thought he had, "She's so beautiful."

Peppermint Patty was slightly irritated.

"She might be beautiful, but I have something she doesn't have!"

"You do?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Yep. I have 'Peggy Fleming legs'!"

Charlie Brown looked at Peppermint Patty's legs. Then he looked at The Red-Haired Girl's legs.

"Actually, Peppermint Patty," said Charlie Brown, "The Red-Haired Girl has Peggy Fleming legs, too."

Peppermint Patty wanted to argue with him, but she held her tongue.

_"When will Chuck ever learn?" _she thought_._

_(A/N: There was a Peanuts story arc where Peppermint Patty told Charlie Brown about her "Peggy Fleming legs", so I got inspiration from there. Since I haven't said this in a long time, I might as well say it now: please review! Thanks!)_


	38. Promise

Promise

"Eudora, who do you want to marry when you grow up?" asked Sally.

Eudora immediately responded,

"Linus. Linus Van Pelt. He's so cute!" she gushed.

"But Linus is going to be my sweet baboo!" Sally shouted.

"Oh. " whispered Eudora.

The two girls sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to say next.

Sally finally decided to speak, because the sudden quietness of her normally talkative friend was bugging her.

"Eudora," she sighed, "If Linus choses to marry you, I'll try my hardest to be happy for you, since you're both my friends. I'll even make sure to come to your wedding!"

Sally only said the last sentence because she was pretty sure that every wedding had free food, which was something she could never pass up.

"Fair enough, Sally," replied Eudora, "And I'll promise to be happy for you and Linus if you marry him. Of course, I'll probably go to your wedding, too."

The two girls were quite happy with their compromise, but suddenly, Sally had a worried look on her face.

"What if Linus marries Lydia, or Truffles, or some other girl? Then what will we do?"

_(A/N: I wrote this chapter after realizing how many different girls Linus has liked over the course of the Peanuts strip. It's Thanksgiving in Canada, where I come from, but since most of my readers are American, I decided not to write a Thanksgiving chapter. )_


	39. Pure

_(A/N: Thanks to Madame Starfire, who originally suggested the prompt "Pure Evil", but since that's two words, I decided just to use the word "Pure". She also suggested that I use Violet in this chapter.)_

Pure

"Can I hold your hand?" Pig-Pen asks Violet abruptly.

Violet is shocked by his boldness, but she doesn't let that show.

"Of course not!" she retorts, "Why would I ever hold your dirty hands? I would only hold someone's hand if their hand was clean, pure and germ-free!"

"Oh, I see." mumbles Pig-Pen.

He runs home and scrubs his hands throughly with soap. And just to be safe, he also rubs them with a large amount of hand sanitizer.

Pig-Pen goes out to find Violet, and he finds her playing in the mud, making mud pies.

"Hi Violet!" he exclaims.

She gets up and looks at him, and at his miraculously clean hands.

"Your hands are clean... I-I can't believe it!" she says, while throwing her hands up in the air.

"I know my hands are clean Violet," he replies, "but your hands are quite dirty."

Violet sheepishly looks at her feet. Then she asks him,

"Can I hold your hand?"

_(A/N: Yep, I'm going to let you guess if he let her hold his hand or not. Also, I've only gotten one review each for the last two chapters, so I hope to get at least two this time. Thanks to the anonymous reviewer who reviewed both times, though!)_


	40. Punchline

_(A/N: Thanks to Me for this one! I'm referring to an actual user, not just thanking myself, just so you know.)_

Punchline

Linus scribbled on a piece of paper. He filled the whole page with doodles, but yet he had no ideas. Then he got another piece of paper and tried again. And again. And again.

"Linus? What are you doing?" he heard a voice ask.

Linus really didn't want to talk, since he wasn't in the mood for talking. Somebody else seemed to be, though.

"I thought you were my friend!"

With that statement, Linus realized the voice was coming from none other than Charlie Brown. Linus looked up at Charlie Brown. It was only fair that he listened to him because they were best friends.

"That's better!" Charlie Brown said in relief, "Now, what were you doing?"

"I'm trying to draw a comic strip," Linus sighed, "But I can't think of a punchline."

Charlie Brown didn't respond. He was probably thinking of a punchline for Linus' comic. Linus reflected on what just happened, about Charlie Brown complaining about his lack of friends just to get Linus to listen to him. It actually seemed pretty funny.

"That's it! I have an idea! Thanks Charlie Brown!" shouted Linus to no one in particular.

"Great," mumbled Charlie Brown, "The only things people thank me for are things that I have no idea what they are."

_(A/N: This chapter seems to remind me a lot of Chapter 10 and Chapter 36. I hope I'm not reusing to many of my old ideas.) _


	41. Park

_(A/N: Thanks to an anonymous reviewer a while back suggested I use the Kite-Eating Tree, and Cookie Vanderkamp suggested the prompt.)_

Park

Today, The Kite-Eating Tree had yet to eat a kite. The Kite-Eating tree observed that for the Round-Headed Boy, it was not a matter of _if_ the kite will eaten, but _when_. But for some reason or another, The Round-Head Boy always believed, that he might just one day be able to see it soar in the sky.

The Round-Headed Boy went to the park with The Crabby Girl to fly his kite. The Kite-Eating tree was quite overjoyed by this, because it had not eaten all day.

As The Round-Headed Boy ran with it, he shouted to the The Crabby Girl.

"This time it'll fly to the moon!"

It didn't. Rather, it flew right into the grinning jaws of The Kite-Eating Tree.

The Round-Headed Boy sighed with defeat, but The Crabby Girl had an angry scowl on her face. She ran right up to The Kite-Eating Tree and kicked it really hard.

"I hate you, stupid tree!" she screamed, "you always make Charlie Brown upset! You should know that I'm the only person who can mess with that blockhead!

The Kite-Eating Tree winced in pain, but refused to give up his meal, so she kicked it again, this time harder.

"I'm the only person who can make him miserable! Not you, but me! ME ME ME!"

The Round-Headed boy starred at The Crabby girl in wonder, not knowing if she was defending him or belittling him.

_(A/N: I tried to write this chapter in the way I thought the Kite-Eating tree would see it. Do you think that worked?)_


	42. Probably

Probably

"Did you do anything fun at camp?" Peppermint Patty asked her friend, probably best friend, Roy.

"Well, I met this kid named Charlie Brown," he answered.

Peppermint Patty tapped her chin curiously.

"Oh, what's he like?"

"Well, Charlie Brown is a bit shy," Roy said, "although he was the first camper to befriend me. He complains about having no friends sometimes, too, which is weird because all he talks about are his crazy friends back home."

Roy hoped that he didn't make Charlie Brown sound too bad. He was actually a nice kid. Peppermint Patty still asked Roy questions about him, though.

"Does he like sports?"

"Charlie Brown isn't too athletic, even though all he talks about is baseball."

"I probably wouldn't like this guy too much if I ever met him," mumbled Peppermint Patty.

Roy shrugged and the two of them started talking about something relatively trivial.

Little did either of them know that Peppermint Patty would meet Charlie Brown, and eventually like him quite a bit. Probably more than she ever liked Roy, anyhow.

_(A/N: I just realized that I haven't written a chapter about Roy yet. I guess my use of the prompt in this chapter was a bit more vague than in other chapters, but it's still pretty obvious, right?)_


	43. Pumpkin

Pumpkin

Linus knew that the Great Pumpkin would arrive this year. He didn't want to be the only one to witness it, though, so he invited Sally.

"I've been in love with you for more than seven years!" Sally yelled, "And the closest we've ever gotten to going on a date is sitting in some dumb pumpkin patch waiting for some magic pumpkin that probably doesn't exist!"

"So you're not coming?" said Linus, who was a bit scared by Sally's sudden ferocity.

"Of course I'm not sitting with you this year Linus! I've got cooler things to do, like go to Violet's Halloween party! "

She stomped off. Linus sighed, grabbed his blanket and "Welcome Great Pumpkin!" sign, and headed off towards the Pumpkin Patch.

Lots of people passed the Pumpkin Patch, eager trick-or-treaters and energetic partygoers, but none of them seemed to notice him.

"_Not like they matter_," thought Linus, "_All the matters right now is the Great Pumpkin!_"

He sat there for hours, and was still awake by 4 a.m., partially because he was older now, and partially because he drank two cups of coffee in the morning to prepare for the event.

Linus in a bit of a daze, though, when he heard a loud voice shout:

"You blockhead! Even if the Great Pumpkin does exist, he only gives gift to children! You're fourteen years old! He's never going to come here! "

It was none other than Lucy.

"So what?" he replied, "I don't have to stop believing. Even if the Great Pumpkin never comes, I'm never going to give up. Not like Schroeder's ever going to love you, but you never give up! So why should I?"

Lucy's eyes teared up and she ran back inside. Linus felt bad for what he'd said, and went inside.

Even if the Great Pumpkin did exist, he'd probably not bring gifts to a boy who just hurt his sister's feelings.

_(A/N: Yesterday, I watched "It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown"! It was awesome! I also carved Charlie Brown's face into my jack-o-lantern.)_


	44. Pester

Pester

Franklin saw Peppermint Patty walking around aimlessly in the playground during lunch. Without Marcie, which was something that he found rather unusual. The two girls were unseperable.

"Where's Marcie?" he asked her.

"She's been gone the whole day so far!" she snapped, "Apparently, she got stomach flu or something!"

Franklin felt a bit bad for not noticing Marcie's absence for three whole hours. She was one of his friends, after all. Peppermint Patty continued to talk.

"Now I'm lonely! I have nobody to bother! When Marcie is here, I can always bother her, you know, like ask her to lend me a pencil and stuff! She was the only one who tolerated my dumbness when it came to school work!"

"To be honest with you, Patricia," whispered Franklin, "I tolerate it, too."

"Oh," she murmured. Then, she grinned.

"Can I bother you today?"

He rolled his eyes.

"You completely missed the point, Patricia."

"Well, I take that as a 'yes', then, Franklin."

_(A/N: Hopefully Franklin is in character. He didn't appear in the strips too often, so I think he never really had as much character development as the other characters.)_


	45. Pop

Pop

From outside his window, Schroeder heard a bird whistling. He looked out, to see a small yellow bird sitting in a tree, whistling a popular song perfectly.

"Wow, you're really good at whistling!" exclaimed Schroeder in amazement.

The bird continued whistling the pop song.

"I must admit, though," he added, "I really don't like pop music. It's always seemed so fake and cheesy sounding to me. Maybe you could whistle something else, like a classical piece?"

The bird adamantly stuck to chirping out the notes of the same song. Schroeder gave a slight frown.

"Oh come on, It's not that hard! I can whistle Chopin's Nocturne in E flat Minor!"

The bird stopped whistling and angrily flew off.

Schroeder closed the window and sighed.

"Not even a bird can appreciate good music these days!"

_(A/N: Woodstock hasn't appeared since chapter 15, so I felt it was about time he appeared again. Also, I didn't name the pop song he was whistling to stick with the whole "timeless" feel of the Peanuts strip.)_


	46. Purple

Purple

"Sometimes I hate my name!" Violet complained. She was telling this to Lucy, of all people.

"What's wrong with the name Violet?" asked Lucy, who couldn't really think of a snarky remark. Lucy thought that it could've been worse. After all, she could've been named Hortensia or Gertrude.

"There's nothing wrong with the name 'Violet' in itself, but," Violet groaned, "My parents thought it would be cute if my full name was 'Violet Rose Gray."

"So? My name is Lucy Susan Van Pelt! There's nothing wrong with having a middle name!" shouted Lucy, almost defensively.

"Not like your parents named you after colours. Seriously, it's like they named me 'Purple Pink Gray'!" said Violet irately.

Lucy rolled her eyes and muttered, "Oh, come on, some people have really weird names. Lighten up."

"_You_ of all people is telling me to lighten up!"

Lucy looked down at her watch.

"Oh, have to go!" she cheerily exclaimed, "Bye _Purple_!"

As Lucy walked off laughing, Violet wondered why everyone always thought Lucy was meaner than her.

_(A/N: Some Peanuts fans believe that Violet is meaner than Lucy. If you look at the strips, you'll see that Lucy is just as mean as Violet at times, if not more. Anyways, I was thinking of writing a Rememberance/Veterans' Day chapter, but since I live in Canada, I'm not sure if it is celeberated the same way in the States. Do you think I should write a belated chapter about it?)_


	47. Patterns

Patterns

Charlie Brown wears the same shirt every day.

It has a zig-zag pattern on it.

He wears it as he talks to Lucy,

while they're leaning on the wall.

Lucy asks Charlie Brown a question.

"Why don't you ever smile?"

He wants to just shout, and say it's her fault.

Because she's mean to him.

She belittles him, laughs at him, and calls him names.

But he doesn't. He's too afraid to insult Lucy.

He's too compelled to stick to how things usually are.

So he just says "I don't have much to smile about."

Lucy wants to just say, "It's not hard to find something to smile about,"

and smile at him.

But she doesn't. She's too proud to be kind to Charlie Brown.

She's too compelled to stick to how things usually are.

So she just says, "You would probably look stupid smiling, anyways."

The two of them then stare out, over the wall.

Both of them thinking that things could've been different.

Instead, they go in patterns.

Like the zig-zag shirt Charlie Brown wears every day.

_(A/N: This chapter was based of a strip where Patty and Violet are being mean to Charlie Brown, then wonder why he never smiles. It's is a bit different from my other chapters, because it's sort of like a poem. Hmmm... "Poem" starts with "P"... maybe I could write a chapter about that.)_


	48. Pennies

Pennies

As he walked home from school, Charlie Brown saw a copper penny. He bent down and picked it up. After all, he knew that pennies brought good luck. Charlie Brown definitely needed more good luck. Today, he failed a math test, tripped over his shoelaces in gym class, and forgot to do his English homework.

He put the penny in his pocket, and when he got home, he looked at a giant jar filled with pennies that sat on his windowsill.

_"I wonder if those ever brought me luck,"_ he thinks,_ "Oh well, maybe this one will."_

Charlie Brown drops his new penny into the jar.

_"I hope tommorow will be a better day." _

It wasn't really. People still laughed at him when he messed up, he still didn't do any better in sports or school, and nothing good happened to him in general.

He hopes to find another penny as he walks home from school. Maybe it will be the penny that brings him luck.

_(A/N: I wrote this chapter to celebrate the fact that this story finally has more than one hundred reviews. I chose the prompt because one hundred pennies equals one dollar. Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far, as well as to all my other readers!)_


	49. Potential

Potential

Marcie stepped into a small french cafe. Something seemed oddly familiar about it, but she couldn't quite say what it was.

She ordered only a small cup of coffee, and thoughtfully sipped it.

"_Life is pretty good for me now,_" Marcie thought. She was currently a lawyer, at a major law firm in a large city. Such a place was quite unlike her childhood residence.

Her friends, she had to admit, were now basically none. Marcie was busy working, and she was never a social butterfly to begin with. The last friend she had was a girl who called herself, "Peppermint Patty", but Marcie hadn't seen her since her high school graduation. That was over fifteen years ago. They had stopped being friends before that, though, when they were sixteen, and Marcie was too busy studying for university to worry about anything, or anybody, else.

Marcie's workaholic tendencies stemmed from her childhood, where her parents were always strict with her, and would ground her if she got anything less than eighty-five percent. They insisted that she always do her best, and always live up to her potential. So she did, doing whatever she did to the best of her ability, even if it tired her out. And obstructed her from forming lasting friendships with other people.

But had she really lived up to her potential? Was she really doing the best she could do?

The waitress came and handed Marcie her bill. Marcie noticed, from the her name tag, that the waitress was named "Patricia".

She handed the waitress some cash, and the waitress smiled at her, but Marcie forgot to smile back. The waitress had a flicker of sadness across her face, then walked off to take more orders.

Marcie got up and started walking back to work, wondering if the waitress was the "Peppermint Patty" she knew from her childhood. She then realized that, perhaps, she never lived to the potential she had of being a good friend.

_(A/N: I'll leave it up to you to decide if you think the waitress was Peppermint Patty. I don't really think this chapter turned out as good as I wanted it too, but I hope you still like it. Interesting fact: Yesterday (Nov. 26) would have been Charles Schulz's birthday.)_


	50. Prefer

Prefer

Lucy saw a cute little boy sitting in the sandbox. Being an extrovert, even at the age of three, she boldly ran up to him.

"What's your name?" she asked loudly.

The boy looked up, but seemed to be rather startled.

"Charlie Schroeder," he indifferently replied.

Lucy frowned. How could such an adorable-looking boy have the same name as that blockhead Charlie Brown? She thought about that for a second.

"You know what," said Lucy, "I'd prefer to call you just 'Schroeder'! Is that okay?"

Schroeder, who was pretty expressionless before, now smiled excitedly.

"That's great!" he exclaimed, "It makes me feel just like a classical composer!"

Lucy quickly grinned, but then her expression shifted to being more neutral. She quietly asked him something.

"What exactly is a 'composer'?"

_(A/N: Cookie Vanderkamp told me a while ago that Schroeder's surname is mentioned to be "Kline" in one "Peanuts" strip. I haven't ever seen that strip, and I really wanted to write this chapter. I apologize to anyone who is a bit mad at me for defying "canon".)_


	51. Plaid

Plaid

"You're moving away, Shermy?" asked Patty.

He looked downward and tried to avoid seeing the sad look on her face.

"Yeah. Today."

There was a silence between the two of them.

"You know, I have something to tell you," Shermy said, "but I can't tell you until I come back and see you again."

Patty, who normally appeared confident, now looked worried. She didn't even want to think about him not coming back at all, so she asked him something else.

"What if you don't return for a long time, and then you can't recognize me?"

"I'll always recognize you Patty," replied Shermy, "You're the only girl I know who wears a plaid bow the way you do."

He smiled at her, then sadly walked away.

After that day, Patty always wore the plaid bow in her hair.

_(A/N: Thanks to CookieVanderkamp for this prompt! Anyways, I'm now more than halfway done this fic! Yay!)_


	52. Perky

Perky

"Frieda, stop hanging around _my_ Schroeder!" Lucy screamed at Frieda, as she exited Schroeder's house, "He doesn't care about your naturally curly hair or any of your other dumb conversation topics! Besides, one day, him and I _will_ get married, so don't you even _think _about him loving you!"

Surprised by the sudden attack of her occasional rival, the usually-chatty Frieda, didn't know what to say.

"Umm... it's not that I like... _like_ him that much, or anything... it's just that... I...umm... wanted to be friends... with him, you know?"

It was quite obvious to Lucy that she was lying.

"At least admit that you're in love with him, Frieda," she said, her tone slightly softening, "I'd rather have an honest rival. I'm honest with people. Even if they don't like me because of it, at least they know they don't like the real me, not just some mask I put up to fool them."

"What makes you think that I'm not being honest with people?" Frieda exclaimed defensively.

Lucy thought for a moment.

"You simply can't be so nice and cute and cheerful all the time. It's just physically impossible to be as sweet and perky as you are all the time. Everyone has to be a bit crabby, or sad, or angry every so often." she concluded.

"You're right," mumbled Frieda sadly, "It's just that maybe people won't like the real me."

"They might not," Lucy responded, "But who cares? I don't, that's for sure!"

"Will you like the real me?" asked Frieda.

"I'll try to," said Lucy, "So, do you want to be friends?"

"Sure," Frieda answered, "Wait... Lucy, didn't you once say you were self-sufficient?"

"Well, since we're going to be honest with each other," replied Lucy, "I'll admit that I only said that to be more popular."

And so, Frieda realized that she had a lot to learn about her new-found friend, even if she claimed to be honest with people.

_(A/N: Frieda hasn't appeared in a while, so I think she needed to appear again. Also, I got the "self-sufficient" thing from the "Peanuts" picture book "I Need All the Friends I Can Get".)_


	53. Pipsqueak

Pipsqueak

Jose Peterson was always known for being short.

The shortest kid in his class.

"Pipsqueak", the other students called him.

He hated that.

All the other kids thought that he was weak

and unathletic.

He wanted to prove them wrong.

So he practiced playing baseball every day.

And ran as much as he could.

One day, Peppermint Patty allowed Jose to play on her team.

He amazed her and all the other players with his skill.

Finally, he had got what he wanted.

To be respected.

And not teased because he was short.

Jose was the best player on the team.

He always hit the furthest,

ran the fastest.

Always scored all the home runs.

But eventually, people started to resent him.

They became envious of his talent.

Or they thought that he always controlled the game.

Either way,

They soon stopped playing with him.

They respected him no longer.

And so Jose Peterson was back to where he started.

Back to being just the shortest kid in class.

_(A/N: For some reason, I really wanted to write a chapter about Jose Peterson, even though he has such as small role in the strip. Since his personality is greatly up to interpretation, I hope you don't mind that I sort of had to make it up.)_


	54. Poinsettas

Poinsettas

It was Christmas time again. Charlie Brown was leaning on the wall with Linus. He was thinking about the small, sad tree he got last year.

"You know, Linus," he said, "nobody cares about pine trees most of the year, except for Christmas. Then, when that time rolls around, everyone starts worrying about which one will be the best Christmas tree."

"Well," replied Linus, "During Christmas people care about things they usually don't care about. Like poinsettas, fruitcake, and long estranged relatives."

Charlie Brown thought for a moment.

"Then can you get Lucy to care about me?"

_(A/N: Merry christmas! This was a short chapter, I know.)_


	55. Poise

Poise

"Hey, Pig-pen! Guess what?" exclaimed Violet as she ran down the otherwise quiet street.

"You finally invited me to one of your tea parties?" Pig-pen responded sarcastically.

"No, I stopped having those ages ago," Violet said, " Actually, I'm going to take etiquette lessons."

Pig-pen looked at her quizzically.

Violet continued,

"Of course a filthy dweeb like you doesn't know anything about things like poise and manners. You don't know anything about the right way to hold a teacup or how to walk with your back straight."

Pig-pen still seemed a bit confused

"That's why I'm going to Madame Josefina's etiquette classes to learn about those things and become a proper young lady. I'm excellent at them already, of course, but there's always room for improvement," she added.

"I see," whispered Pig-pen. In a louder tone, he said, "Nobody really cares if you can lift a teacup with your pinky held up, or walk around with a book on your head!"

"Well I do!" huffed Violet, and she walked off, presumably to her etiquette lessons.

Pig-pen decided not to tell Violet that she was the closest person to a "proper young lady" he knew.

_(A/N: Thanks to CookieVanderkamp for the prompt!)_


	56. Prepare

Prepare

"This year, Marcie," said Peppermint Patty, "My New Year's resolution is to be a better student."

Marcie immediately responded with a hint of irritation.

"Sir, you've made that your resolution since Grade Two! And so far, nothing has happened!"

Peppermint Patty was indifferent to Marcie's annoyance.

"That doesn't matter! This year will be different!" she exclaimed.

"People always say that!" snapped Marcie.

Peppermint Patty was still calm.

"That's why I've made a list of things to help me make my resolution come true. It's not too long."

Marcie returned to her usual gentle tone.

"It's good that you're trying to take initiative", she continued, "So, what's the first thing on your list?"

"Well," answered Peppermint Patty, "it says 'Ask Marcie to prepare me a list of things that I can do to be better in school'."

Marcie sighed.

"At least you tried, Sir," she said flatly.

_(A/N: Thanks to CookieVanderkamp once again for the prompt! And happy new year, everyone!)_


	57. Pugnacious

Pugnacious

"You know what, Charlie Brown?" Lucy asked menacingly.

Charlie Brown ignored her.

"You have no friends!"

"I have Linus," he answered with unusual nonchalance.

Lucy was a bit confused, but she pretended to be unfazed.

"Well, he's a thumb-sucking baby!" she yelled, "Besides, it's not like the Little Red-Haired Girl will ever love you!"

"She might one day," mumbled Charlie Brown, "but not like anyone will ever love a pugnacious girl like _you_!"

Lucy now appeared to be defeated.

_"Have I really won an argument with her?"_ Charlie Brown thought.

However, since Lucy _was_ Lucy, she would _not _lose a fight quietly.

"Stop insulting me with words I don't know!" she griped.

"Oh, stop whining!" shouted Charlie Brown, "I don't even know what it means!"

"You don't know what it means?" Lucy whispered.

Then, she grinned.

"HA HA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS, YOU BLOCKHEAD!"

Lucy walked off triumphantly.

A little smile lit Charlie Brown's face.

He knew that if she had lost a fight to him, the consequences of that would be much, _much _worse than if she won.

_(A/N: Thanks to Catdancergirl for the prompt! By the way, "Pugnacious" means feisty or argumentative. So Lucy was rather pugnacious in this chapter, wasn't she?)_


	58. Prejudice

_(A/N: I'm sorry for the long update. My computer wasn't working :( )_

Prejudice

"Happy Martin Luther King Day!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed to Franklin.

"Oh... thanks," he replied, "I'm surprised you remembered."

"I always remember holidays. That means one day without school, or some long assembly on how important that day is. Either way, there's less work."

Marcie interjected, popping seemingly out of nowhere.

"Sir, Martin Luther King Jr. was an important leader during the civil rights movement, which lead to equal rights for African American people in the United States."

Peppermint Patty was impressed by Marcie's knowledge, but Franklin simply stood up.

"Marcie, Patricia," he said, "The Civil Rights movement was not just important to African Americans, but to people as a whole. It proves that an oppressed group of people, with much determination, can overcome prejudice and succeed at whatever goal they believe in."

Peppermint Patty and Marcie sat there, amazed by Franklin's profound statment. A flicker of inspiration appeared in Peppermint Patty's eyes.

"Franklin, does I can get an A+ on the history test we have today?"

_(A/N: I know Martin Luther King Day was yesterday, but I hope you still enjoyed this chapter.)_


	59. Pride

Pride

Linus walked up to Lucy.

"You know," he said, "we should all try to be better people, and not sinners."

Lucy, who was in a good mood at the time, decided to listen to her brother.

"Okay," she asked, "but what exactly counts as a sin?"

"Well, the seven deadly sins are pride, gluttony, envy..."

Lucy interrupted him in her usual loud, overbearing fashion.

"Hold it! Why is pride a sin? I'm proud of myself! Are you saying that I'm a horrible person? Beyond redemp-"

"I think by "pride", it means 'snobby'," Linus whispered calmly.

"There's nothing wrong with pride!" yelled Lucy "What about national pride? And pride in other people? And..."

Linus shook his head. He knew that this was going to happen.

_(A/N: Thanks to Me for the prompt! He suggested that I write about Marcie, but I thought Lucy was a better choice.) _


	60. Pants

Pants

"Do you think I should where dresses more often?"

Roy, who had been dozing of a bit during Peppermint Patty's rant about something or another, suddenly became alert as soon as he heard her say those words.

"Did you just ask me if you should wear _dresses_?" he asked in shock.

"Yes," she answered, "You see, when I asked Chuck what would make me cuter, he said that I should wear dresses."

"Why are you taking what he said seriously? Thibault makes sexist comments like that all the time, and you ignore him."

Peppermint Patty's voice tone became almost defensive.

"Roy, I don't think he would have meant it like that!"

"Then why do you care?" said Roy.

She blushed a bit.

"I... um... like Chuck..._ a lot_, I guess."

"Do you like wearing dresses, though, Patty?"

"No! I hate it!" she exclaimed, her blush immediately disappearing.

"Then don't wear dresses. If Charlie Brown really likes you, he'll like you no matter what you're wearing, whether it be a dress, or pants, or a potato sack!"

"Chuck might really like me even if I'm wearing a potato sack, but," Peppermint Patty said, "he'll still like the Little Red-Haired Girl better."

_(A/N: Thanks to Pika331 for the prompt!)_


	61. Persiflage

Persiflage

"Charlie Brown," said Frieda ever-so-casually, "do you get annoyed by how I always talk about pointless things? Like my hair, or the weather, or..."

"It's fine, Frieda," he replied, "I kind of like you for that, actually. I'm awful at 'small-talk'. People get annoyed because I always talk about things are serious.""

Charlie Brown paused for a moment.

"Well, things that _I_ think are serious, anyways. "

"I'm exactly the opposite. I can't ever bring myself to talk about serious things," Frieda gave a small frown, "I always get distracted."

"Why don't you try, then?"

"If you insist."

She smiled, in a slightly mischevious way, and took a deep breath.

"Am I the Little Red-Haired Girl?" she asked.

"No." Charlie Brown answered bluntly.

"Oh. It's just that my hair _is_ red and..."

"Do you want to be the Little Red-Haired Girl?"

Frieda didn't answer his question, and started to talk about her pet cat.

_(A/N: "Persiflage" is a fancy word for useless conversation. I was thinking of calling this chapter "Pointless", but the word "Persiflage" seemed more fitting. I think this is the first chapter where I haven't used the prompt word in the actual drabble.)_


	62. Paris

Paris

On the most romantic day of the year, it was inevitable Schroeder would find Lucy leaning on his piano.

"Schroeder!" she said sweetly, "You do remember that today is Valentine's Day, right?"

There was no reply. Schroeder was too occupied with his music.

"You were supposed to get me a card! Or a box of chocolate! Or a bouquet of nice roses! Or a diamond necklace! I made you a gigantic valentine covered in lace and sparkles and stickers!"

"Oh _that_," he muttered.

Lucy pouted and crossed her arms. This was one of the rare moments when she was so angry that she couldn't say anything. She took a deep breath, and tried to listen to the song he was playing. Normally, it would be some boring classical song, but today it seemed familiar.

"You're playing a love song!" she exclaimed cheerfully, "It's that song from _Casablanca_. What's it called again…?"

Lucy thought for a second. "Oh, right! _'As Time goes by'_!"

Schroeder blushed. He didn't think she would be able to recognise the song.

"Awww… you're so cute when you blush."

What Lucy said made him blush even more.

"Play it again, Schroeder!" she shouted.

He ignored her request, and started playing a Beethoven bagatelle.

_(A/N: Sorry for the late Valentine's Day chapter!)_


	63. Pain

Pain

It was typical practice for Charlie Brown's baseball team. Most of the players were chatting on the bench or at their bases. The only people who seemed vaguely interested were Charlie Brown and Linus.

Charlie Brown threw the ball to Linus. Linus swung his bat and, surprisingly, caused the ball to fly straight into Charlie Brown's face. He fell over onto his pitcher's mound, clutching his round face in pain.

Instead of helping Charlie Brown, the other players casually chatted away as if nothing happened.

"_Am I really such a bad manager that they don't care about me when I'm hurt? Do they even notice?"_ Charlie Brown thought, "_Maybe my team is so bad because the players don't care about each other enough._"

The only person who noticed Charlie Brown was Linus.

"I'm so sorry!" he said as he bent down to see if Charlie Brown was all right, "I didn't mean to hurt you, honestly!"

"It's okay," Charlie Brown managed to smile, even though hurt a bit, and his face was clearly stained with tears, "the fact that the other players don't care that I'm injured hurts more."

_(A/N: Thanks to Lily Van Pelt (that's just her username) for the prompt!)_


	64. Parents

_(A/N: Thanks to Shinobilegend101 for the prompt!) _

Parents

Mrs. Brown always wondered if she was a good mother.

She knew that her husband was undoubtedly an excellent father. Whenever her son, Charlie, needed someone to talk to, he could just walk right into his father's barbershop, and his father would be all ears.

It was odd, that, somehow, she was never really to close to her son, despite the fact that she didn't work. Maybe it was because she was spending too much time with her daughter, Sally? No, that couldn't be. Sally spent all her spare time watching TV, and if she ever wanted help with anything, she'd run to Charlie.

Now that she thought about it, Mrs. Brown realized that she really _was_ a bad mother. Her children barely even talked to her. Her husband told her that Sally was doing awfully in school, which surprised her, because whenever she asked Sally about school, she would always reply "Oh, fine."

And Charlie seemed so anxious and depressed lately. He had recently been getting a lot of haircuts, which she knew was a sure sign that he was miserable. Or was that normal for him …?

"It's your turn!" shouted Mrs. Van Pelt, smiling smugly.

Mrs. Brown snapped out of her daze. Right now, she quickly noticed, she was playing pool on Mrs. Van Pelt's tangerine-coloured pool table.

If she had one thing in common with her son, it was that she sometimes worried so much that she forgot what she was supposed to be doing.

_(A/N: The personalities of the adults in "Peanuts" are quite up to interpretation, since they never appear. I decided that Mrs. Brown would probably refer to her son as "Charlie" and not "Charlie Brown", since the latter would seem a bit awkward, even if he is called that by most canon characters.)_


	65. Polyphloisboian

Polyphloisboian

When she was very little, Charlotte Braun did not like to talk.

Not because she was shy, or because she didn't know how.

It was because she felt that other people were below her, and therefore, not worth talking to.

Of course, that worried her parents.

They would always yammer on at the dinner table about how their daughter's silence.

About things like how normal little girls her age were much chattier, or why she didn't like talking, or when she will start talking.

Her parents never thought that their little girl could be listening.

Charlotte Braun eventually got tired of her parents distressing. One day at the dinner table, she exclaimed, as loud as she possibly could

"I CAN TALK PERFECTLY FINE!"

After that, her parents only complained from time to time that she talked too loudly.

And Charlotte Braun talked to other children much more, but she always made sure that she was the loudest. She still thought that she was above them, after all.

_(A/N: Yes, Charlotte Braun is a real "Peanuts" character, just a very minor one. The only thing she ever did was talk VERY LOUDLY. And yes, I did get this prompt with the help of a thesaurus. You have to guess what it means, though. ;) )_


	66. Predictable

Predictable

"It's almost my birthday, Schroeder,"

Lucy had been reminding him about that every single day for the past week.

"Well," he scoffed, "It's not like I'm going to buy you a gift or anything."

"That doesn't really matter," she said, her tone unusually calm, "I'm probably going to get gifts from guys _cuter_ than you."

Schroeder was surprised by her statement.

"You think there are guys cuter than me?"

"Are you _jealous_?" Lucy smirked.

"No, it's just that I didn't think that you thought there were any guys cuter than me," he said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Well I do! You should listen to everything I say!"

Schroeder continued playing his piano, ignoring what she just said.

"That's it! IT'S OVER!"

Lucy got up and stomped out of his house.

Schroeder did not react to her exit.

The next day, he knew, Lucy would be back, leaning on his piano like always. She was so predictable, after all.


	67. President

President

"You know, I kind of want to be president."

"But _sir_, not _everyone_ can run for president! You have to be an already well-respected member of your community! And you have to be an academic success! And you…"

Peppermint Patty groaned.

"I meant _class_ president."

"Oh."

Marcie blinked.

"The same principles apply there, too."

"In that case, Marcie, forget everything I said."

_(A/N: Thanks to Me who suggested this prompt! Also, this is the shortest chapter I've written so far.)_


	68. Perfect

_(A/N: Thanks to CookieVanderkamp for the prompt!)_

Perfect

Even though Violet and Patty were best friends, Violet often found ways to criticize her.

"Wear cuter dresses," she would say.

"Smile more often."

"Answer questions more quickly."

Patty took Violet's advice to heart. They were friends, after all. Friends _are_ supposed to help you.

So Patty tried to wear cuter dresses, and smile more often, and answer questions more quickly, and be better at a whole bunch of other things.

But one day it hit her.

"_Violet wants me to be better at… well…" _she thought, "_everything_. _Maybe I should just try to be perfect._"

Of course, Patty knew that Violet wasn't perfect. She knew all Violet's faults and weaknesses and desires. That's what happens when you're best friends for a long time.

Patty never pointed out these faults and weaknesses and desires, though. She was above that. Above Violet.

Which made her closer to being perfect.

_(A/N: I'll admit that I based more of Patty's characterization in this chapter off of Catdancergirl's portrayal of her in our "Peanuts" RPG than I based it off the actual strip, so I'm sorry if you think that Patty was out of character here.)_


	69. Pikachu

Pikachu

Sally found Charlie Brown sitting in the beanbag chair, in front of the TV, watching _Pokemon_.

"I can't believe you're watching a dumb show like that!" she yelled.

He ignored her, and continued to be absorbed in Pikachu's battle against Meowth.

"The Little Red-haired girl would probably laugh at you if she saw you watching _Pokemon_."

Charlie Brown turned to look at Sally.

"You're right!" he exclaimed, and jumped out of the chair.

Sally followed him.

"Where are you going, Big Brother?"

"I'm going to go… hey! I thought you said that to get me away from the TV. You know, so you could watch it."

"Thanks for the idea!" shouted Sally.

She ran to the beanbag in the blink of an eye, before Charlie Brown could even say anything.

_(A/N: Thanks to Pika331 for the prompt! I don't actually watch "Pokemon", despite being a big manga and anime fan, so I'm sorry if there isn't an episode where Pikachu fought against Meowth.)_


	70. Plight

Plight

Rerun hated it whenever people thought he was like a little version of his brother.

He hated it that they thought that just because he looked almost exactly like Linus, he must be exactly the same as Linus. Except younger, of course.

Sometimes, older students would tease him.

They would ask "Can you recite a bible passage for us? Your brother can do that!" or "Do you drag around a blanket and suck your thumb, too?"

Rerun would grit his teeth and pretend that he didn't notice them. What was the point of getting all upset at them about it and ranting that he wasn't the same person as Linus? They would just laugh at him more, anyways.

People expected him to live up to what Linus had done, too.

He remembered that one day in eighth grade when he excitedly ran home to tell his parents that he had got on the honour roll for the first time.

"That's nice," his father mumbled, not looking up from his newspaper, "but your brother has been on it for every single year in a row after grade three."

On that day, Rerun made a mental note to himself to get plastic surgery when he grew up. He didn't want suffer the plight of looking like Linus any longer.

_(A/N: Thanks to ToonWriter for the prompt!)_


	71. Pink

_(A/N: Thanks to Catdancergirl and Lily Van Pelt for both suggesting this prompt! I guess if two readers asked for it, it really should be written.) _

Pink

Shermy was tired of everyone thinking that he was completely, utterly boring and normal. Okay, he just thought that everyone thought that he was completely, utterly, boring and normal. But of course, he didn't know that.

He decided that today he was going to tell someone that he wasn't as normal and boring as they believed. Shermy eventually, after consulting his Magic 8-ball, concluded that he should tell Charlie Brown.

When he found Charlie Brown, he started ranting right away about it.

"So… did you know that my favourite colour is Pink? And that I collect Japanese erasers? Oh… and I like eating fruitcake. Ummm… I find toe-socks comfortable, and I consult my Magic 8-ball on most major issues like…"

Shermy briefly paused after that sentence. Seeing Charlie Brown raise his eyebrow like that might be what would cause the beginning of the end of his reputation. Maybe it was better for everyone to think that you were completely, utterly, boring and normal than it was for them to think you were a unique, crazy oddball. He didn't know what to do.

Until realized what day it was.

"Happy April Fool's Day, Charlie Brown."

_(A/N: Yep, a belated April Fool's Day Chapter. I apologize if Shermy is really OOC, but I guess that's the point of this chapter, and Shermy doesn't have too much personality in the strip. Also, I like to eat fruit cake, too. XD)_


	72. Plane

Plane

The sky was blue and cloudless, with the sun shining ever so brightly.

"_The perfect day for going on a plane flight,"_ Peppermint Patty thought.

She saw the Sopwith Camel in Chuck's yard, with the pilot, a World War One Flying Ace with a large nose, standing beside it.

"Can I have a ride on your lovely plane?" she asked him.

"_Where to?"_ he replied.

"Anywhere."

"_Sure thing, young lass." _

The pilot climbed onto his plane, then helped her on.

"_Buckle your seatbelt,"_ he said.

Peppermint Patty did, then she watched the land below get smaller and smaller, until all the buildings were smaller than pebbles, and all she could see were large expanses of green and brown.

The flight went on for hours, but Peppermint Patty didn't say anything to the pilot. She didn't want to have him crash.

As they were landing, she realized that she recognized where they were.

Back in Chuck's yard!

Peppermint Patty stepped off the plane, and then yelled at the pilot.

"Hey! Big-nosed kid! I wanted you to fly me anywhere but here! Anywhere but _here_!"

And she walked away angrily.

"_I don't see what's so bad about here,"_ the Flying Ace thought.

_(A/N: It's pretty obvious who the pilot is, right?)_


	73. Paper

Paper

Frieda watched Lucy ecstatically scribbling something on a paper.

Then, she watched Lucy just as excitedly cut out whatever she had drawn.

"Look what I made!" she exclaimed, holding up two paper dolls, "Here's a doll of me, and one of Schroeder."

Frieda could tell right away that Lucy-doll was dressed as a bride, and Schroeder-doll as a groom.

"Are you sure that you and Schroeder will ever get married?" she blurted, without thinking.

Lucy gritted her teeth.

"Paper dolls, Frieda, can do anything. They can live a perfect, happy little life. They're always young and beautiful, and they never age or tire,"

She knew that Lucy was going on one of her angry rants again. It was best not to stop her.

"A paper doll can be whoever you want it to be, it can do whatever you want it to do. So, if I want a paper-Lucy to marry a paper-Schroeder, then it WILL happen."

Frieda noticed that Lucy didn't say anything about _real_ Schroeder. But she didn't point that out, after she saw Lucy happily cutting out their paper children.

_(A/N: Thanks to The Truth's Lie, who suggested this prompt!)_


	74. Picardy

_(A/N: I decided to upload two chapters today, since I've become a bit slow in updating, lately.)_

Picardy

Charlie Brown walked in to Schroeder's house, to see him, as usual, playing his piano.

He sat down and leaned on it, quietly listening as Schroeder played. When the song finished, Charlie Brown finally said something.

"What's that song called, Schroeder? I like the ending."

"Oh, it was J.S. Bach's 'Little Fugue in G Minor for Organ'."

Charlie Brown was a bit surprised that it wasn't a Beethoven piece.

"The final chord is a type of cadence called a 'Picardy Third'," Schroeder continued, "To put it simply, it means that the last chord of a piece is major, even though the key of it is minor."

"Oh."

Schroeder started playing another piece.

"You know Schroeder," said Charlie Brown, "I wish that's how my life ended up. A song in a minor key that ends in a major chord. A sad story with a happy ending."

"That's a nice thing to hope for." Schroeder muttered flatly, remaing focused on his piano.

_(A/N: I learned the term "Tierce de Picardie" from my piano teacher, while she was teaching me how to play a Beethoven bagatelle. I searched up said term on Wikipedia, to find that it was also called a "Picardy Third".)_


	75. Protect

Protect

"Big brother, Linus is your friend."

Charlie Brown looked up from doing his homework. He noticed that Sally looked unusually serious as she said that.

"Yeah… so?" he mumbled.

"Then why are you so against him and me… you know… going out or something?"

Sally gently tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for her brother's response. Just to provoke him more, she added:

"Don't you know what a nice guy he is?"

"Well…" Charlie Brown took a deep breath, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Get hurt?"

"You see, Sally, I have a lot of experience with unrequited love. I know how painful it is to love someone who doesn't love you back."

"But he will!" she insisted, "Eventually."

"Linus might," he continued, "Or he might not. And even if he did love you back, how many times does a romantic relationship really end happily? Much less than we all wish it did."

"My sweet babboo and I, we'll be different!'

"You really think you will? I just want to protect you, in case you aren't," he said still calmly, unlike his now-emotional sister.

Sally said no more, and sat down beside him, contemplating what her brother had just said.

Charlie Brown wondered if she would ever understand what he meant.

_(A/N: Wow! I'm three quarters of the way finished! Thank you, for all your support, readers and reviewers! I hope you continue to be there for the last twenty five chapters of this fic!)_


	76. Pȃques

Pȃques

"_Ahhh… Easter time again…_"

Snoopy never really liked that time of year very much. All the children got to enjoy it, but what could he do to participate in the festivities?

The round-headed kid would _never_ allow him to paint eggs. Dogs couldn't eat chocolate or else they would get sick. And he couldn't even wait for a bunny giving out goodies, because Frieda would probably yell at him to chase it.

As he lackadaisically sat on his doghouse, he saw that blanket-dragging kid and his crabby sister.

"But Lucy," said the blanket-dragger, "The Easter Beagle does exist!"

"Don't be silly Linus!' she retorted, "This is just more of your 'Great Pumpkin' nonsense! It's the 'Easter Bunny' that comes at Easter, not the 'Easter Beagle'! And besides, the 'Easter Bunny' doesn't even exist, anyways!"

The blanket-dragging kid then looked a bit disappointed.

"I'll prove that he exists! I will" he shouted.

"_Interesting…"_ Snoopy thought, _"Maybe I could help out the kid. Easter might not be so boring after all…'_

_(A/N: "Pȃques" means "Easter" in French. Anyways Happy Easter! And if you're Jewish, Happy Passover! And if you don't celebrate either holiday, have a nice day!)_


	77. Prussia

Prussia

"Ah… art class. One of the few classes that Patricia is not too bad at…"

Marcie quietly thought as she was drawing a detailed picture of the Notre Dame Cathedral, trying to perfect every line when… Peppermint Patty loudly interrupted her.

"This 'Russian Blue' is a lovely colour, isn't it?"

She looked up to see Peppermint Patty holding up a crayon. Marcie noticed that a part of the crayon's label was ripped off.

"Well, sir," she replied, the colour could be called 'Russian Blue', after the cat breed, but it's probably actually '_Prussian_ Blue', which is generally a term used to describe a dark blue shade..."

Peppermint Patty tilted her head. "I know where Russia is… I think… but where is Prussia?"

"It was a country in Europe quite a long time ago, but now it's been split up and is parts of various different countries."

"Oh," said Peppermint Patty, "That's nice, but I think _Russian _Blue is a more fitting name for the colour."

"Why, sir?"

"I'm drawing a cat."

_(A/N: Me suggested I do a prompt that's a country… so I guess this one counts, right? __You know, 'cause Prussia is awesome! *apologizes for lame anime reference* )_


	78. Platinum

Platinum

"You know, Charlie Brown… there's something funny about your head."

"For you information, Lucy," replied Charlie brown, "I'm not bald. It just looks that way because my hair is a very, very light shade of blond, called _platinum blond_."

Lucy looked a bit surprised.

"Oh. I was just going to say that your head looked like a basketball."

"As you usually do."

"But now that you mention it... you _do_ look kind of bald…"

Charlie Brown groaned.

"Good grief!"

_(A/N: I'm sorry if I'm taking a long time to update… it's just that I've been a bit busy on Deviantart.) _


	79. Pirate

Pirate

"I hate wearing this stupid eye-patch!" complained Sally,

"It makes me less cute! Stupid amblyopia!"

She plunked herself down angrily in the sandbox.

"An eye-patch isn't bad,"

Sally saw Linus sitting beside her.

"Maybe you could pretend to be a pirate!"

"A pirate?" she asked.

Sally felt a bit dumb for not thinking about that before. When Linus said anything, she thought it sounded very smart, and this was no exception.

"Yeah," he said, "we could pretend to be pirate! Sailing the seas and fighting sea monsters! Or robbing treasure… from the rich to give to the poor obviously…"

And so, for the rest of the day, that's exactly what they did.

_(A/N: Thanks to Me for the prompt! I didn't have Sally call Linus her "Sweet Babboo" in this chapter, since she didn't refer to him as that until later in the strip's run.)_


	80. Pickles

Pickles

"Schroooooe-der!" Lucy crooned as she waltzed into the room where he was so happily (at least until she showed up) playing piano.

He ignored her loud, booming voice. If a normal person heard her call their name like that, they surely would've responded "What?" However, Schroeder was so used to Lucy harassing him while he was tickling the ivories that he could just pretend that she didn't exist and continue playing Beethoven, Bach, or Brahms.

Ignoring the fact that he was ignoring her, Lucy sat down on the floor, leaned against the piano, and started to speak.

"Honey, I bought you a special gift!"

Still no response.

"Pickles!" she shouted, and pulled out a large jar of the aforementioned vegetable.

He simply raised an eyebrow and continued playing.

"Well, they say 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach', and since bringing you chocolate and candy didn't work, I thought you might like pickles instead!"

Schroeder face-palmed.

"At least you didn't pull the piano out from under me this time!" exclaimed Lucy.

He then proceeded to do just that.

_(A/N: Thanks to Pika331 for the prompt! I think this chapter is one of the weirder ones that I've written. XD) _


	81. Pragmatic

Pragmatic

"When I grow up, I'm going to find a cure to the common cold, win a Nobel Prize and a Pulitzer, go into outer space, tame a unicorn, and be Miss Universe!" exclaimed Sally.

"Don't be ridiculous!" responded Charlie Brown, "You have to set more practical goals for yourself."

"'Don't be ridiculous'? Your goals aren't practical at all! Do you really think you'll ever kick a football?"

"If I try."

"So I'll try to do all those things!"

Charlie Brown knew that she was right, but he still had one last thing to say.

"Sally… I don't think unicorns exist."

_(A/N: Thanks to Ballz Mahoney for the prompt!)_


	82. Picture

Picture

It was done.

Lucy had finished drawing a picture. She felt it was the best, most perfect picture that she had every done in her life. Of course, all her drawings were wonderful, but this one, she thought, was absolutely exceptional.

She went to show it to her grandmother.

"Oh, that's nice," grandma replied absentmindedly.

Lucy politely smiled at her, and then walked away, scowling when she knew her grandmother couldn't see her.

Linus walked by her. He was holding a picture, too. A picture that he was going to show to grandma, no doubt.

Lucy was sure that his drawing was worse than hers. She just knew that it was.

But she could Grandma praising him.

"Oh, I love your use of colour! And the lines are so smooth…"

Lucy scowled again.

Her drawing was perfect, but yet his was even better.

_(A/N: It always seemed to me that Lucy was secretly jealous of Linus, so I wanted to express that here.)_


	83. Pacman

Pac-Man

"Sir!" yelled Marcie, "You need to go study! We have a math test tomorrow"

"Just… one… more… level," Peppermint Patty muttered as she fumbled with the joystick, "as long as the ghosts don't get me…"

Marcie sighed. A few minutes passed.

"Are you done the level now?"

"Oh, I finished it ages ago… but I'm on a roll…"

"Fine, do as you like, sir, but I'm going to go home and study!"

A few weeks later, Peppermint Patty and Marcie got their test results back.

"Marcie, I know I got a 'D minus' like usual, but can you tell me what I did wrong with this question?"

Marcie took a look at Peppermint Patty's test. She raised an eyebrow, and, trying not to laugh, she said:

"'Pac-Man' isn't a fraction, sir."

_(A/N: Thanks to CookieVanderkamp for the prompt!)_


	84. Princess

Princess

Violet always knew she was a princess.

She lived in a bigger house than everyone else.

She had better dresses then every other girl

And she was more beautiful.

Her father was richer than everyone else's father.

Certainly, she was a princess.

Violet always knew she was going to happy ending.

She was going to ride off with her prince

Into the sunset

On a white horse.

She was always going to be proven right

And then everyone would love her

Admire her

Envy her

Want to be exactly like her.

Violet didn't know that in order to have a happy ending

Princesses were supposed to do everything properly.

When they had a party, they had to invite everyone.

Be kind to everyone.

Smile at everyone.

Be friends with everyone.

Violet didn't do those things properly.

She didn't invite everyone to her parties.

She wasn't kind to everyone.

She didn't smile at everyone.

She wasn't friends with everyone.

And so, Violet was remembered, not as a princess, but as a snobby rich girl.

And she did not have her happy ending.

_(A/N: This was a bit inspired by "Labels", Catdancergirl's lovely fic about Violet. I recommend that you read it. :D))_


	85. Phone

Phone Number

"You know the one thing I hate about my name is?" asked 5 angrily.

"Oh, I don't know… that it's a number?" Frieda replied.

"Not just that… it's that my full name is my phone number! So whenever I tell it to anyone, they usually prank call me or something!"

"It can't be that bad. I'm sure some people don't prank call you."

"Still, a lot of people do."

"That's too bad."

Frieda looked like she didn't have anything more to say, but being Frieda, she did.

"What's your full name?"

"Are you going to prank-call me now?"

"No, I swear, I'm not going to," protested Frieda.

"555 95472," he whispered, to make sure no one would hear it but her.

That night, she called him, and they had a lovely conversation. After all, Frieda did pride herself on being a "good conversationalist".

5 now knew why.


	86. Parasol

Parasol

Charlie Brown was surprised to see Lucy carrying a parasol in a warm summer day.

She was wearing sunglasses, long pants, and a sweater.

"Lucy, it's such a lovely day!" he exclaimed, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"So I won't tan or burn, blockhead!" she retorted.

"There's nothing wrong with a little bit of sun."

"Well, I want to stay my skin to stay beautiful and pale."

"That's just like you, trying to block out the sunshine,"

He turned around and left, quietly smiling to himself.

Lucy sighed.

"Watch it!" she shouted at him, "You're probably going to get burned!"

But by then, Charlie Brown had already left her sight.


	87. Parrot

Parrot

"_I hate that parrot!"_ grumbled Woodstock.

"_Parrot?"_ asked Snoopy.

"_There's this parrot that lives across the street from my nest! All it does is talk all day and talk all night!"_

"_I talk a lot." _

"_But you don't squawk."_

"_True." _

Just then, the round-headed kid and his sister walked by.

"Look, Sally!" exclaimed the round-headed kid "Snoopy is talking to his little bird friend again! He's cute, isn't he?"

"No! He's borrowing! The only sound he can make is _'iiiiiiiiiii'_! He can't talk like that parrot across the street!"

"_And now I have another reason to hate it,"_ Woodstock muttered.


	88. Pocky

Pocky

"I learned something at school today!" exclaimed Sally.

"What did you learn about?" asked Linus, "Factoring polynomials? How Shakespeare used iambic pentameter? The number of casualties in the War of 1812?"

"Different cultures."

"Oh… what about them?"

"That Japanese snacks are tasty!"

Linus raised an eyebrow.

"And how did you learn that?"

"Well, Eudora brought these tasty Japanese cookie-stick things! With icing! She let me have one… and it was sooooo good!"

Sally grinned ecstatically, but Linus frowned.

"You spend six hours in school, the hall of education, where you must learn all the principles of knowledge. You must learn of mathematics, history, literature, science, arts… and yet the only thing you say you learned was that Japanese snacks are good!" he shouted.

"Well, at least that's something I'll remember! Unlike everything else we have to learn in school!"

Linus looked at Sally skeptically.

"Hey… it'll be useful if I ever visit Japan…"

_(A/N: Another one of my stranger chapters… XD) _


	89. Plain

Plain

There were many times she wanted to tell Chuck how she felt about him.

Peppermint Patty would always start the sentence:

"I really, _really_ like…"

And then she would always imagine what would happen next:

"… _you, Chuck."_

"_Oh, you're nice, Patty, but you're too plain. Not pretty like the Little Red-Headed Girl."_

So she always finished her sentence up something like this:

"… Playing baseball, Chuck."

Eventually, Peppermint Patty managed to get the whole sentence out:

"You know, I really, _really_ like you, Chuck."

But then she ran off before he could answer. She didn't want her imaginings to become reality.

_(A/N: I'm going on vacation for two weeks, so there won't be any updates for a while.) _


	90. Pins

Pins

Sally jumped off the couch.

"My foot feels funny!" she whined.

"You've been sitting on there for ages, watching T.V., that's why," replied Charlie Brown.

"But watching T.V. is fun! It can't hurt you!"

"If you sit in a certain position for too long, you can put pressure on your nerves, which can cause parts of your body to go numb. It's called 'Pins-and-needles'."

"It's not fair! Exercise hurts, watching T.V. hurts… why can't there be something that doesn't hurt?"

"Everything can be harmful, Sally, everything can be harmful," Charlie Brown said.

He, of all people, knew that best.

_(A/N: I'm back from vacation!)_


	91. Pathetic

Pathetic

One thing Lucy liked to do was laugh.

Laugh at those pathetic fools in her neighbourhood. Not _with_ them, but _at_ them.

She laughed at their failures, their hopes and dreams, nearly everything they said or did.

Charlie Brown must remember that he will never kick the football.  
Linus must remember that the Great Pumpkin will never come.  
Snoopy must remember that he will never get the Red Baron (who probably didn't even exist).

But on an occasion, Lucy would accidentally reflect upon herself.

Lucy would remember that Schroeder said he would never marry anyone, especially her.  
Lucy would remember that her parents always seemed to like Linus better.  
Lucy would remember that Patty, Violet, and Frieda are no longer her friends anymore, which left her with no one.

She would try to reassure herself.

_Schroeder could change his mind.  
__Her parents love all their children equally.  
__Friends didn't matter, she was self-sufficient._

But there was no use in false reassurance.

Those thoughts still made her feel pathetic. They made her crave laughing even more.

_(A/N: For some reason I like writing angst about Lucy. Also, as Toonwriter reminded me, I'm (now more than) nine tenths finished! )_


	92. Pets

_(A/N: Thanks to BigDouble59 for the prompt!)_

Pets

It annoyed her how everyone always liked dogs.

Frieda didn't utterly _despise_ dogs, per say, but when the only dog she knew was a lazy beagle named Snoopy that slept on top of his house all day; she couldn't say that she was even vaguely impressed by them. After hearing many tales of brave hunting hounds and adventurous huskies, Frieda had come to the conclusion that dogs did not at all live up to the stories she heard about them. How disappointing.

But she certainly wanted a pet. She wanted a good pet that could really put that silly beagle in his place. And what was better than a cat? Cats and dogs fight all the time. Her cat could most definitely beat Snoopy in a fight. Frieda cheerfully asked her mother for a cat, making sure to put on her "cute" face while she was at it. Her mother said "yes", just like Frieda was expecting, and in a few days, her parents brought home a cat.

They named this cat "Faron", after some country singer or something. She would have rather called it something cuter, like "Truffles" or "Sunshine", but that's what happens when you live with parents. Frieda took a good look at Faron. He was floppy, and oddly cheerfully looking. How could such a cat ever stand up to Snoopy? She looked at him again. The floppiness made him kind of cute, she concluded. Snoopy was anything but cute. Maybe her Faron could defeat him after all.

_(A/N: Sorry for the Snoopy bashing in this chapter, but I think that's how Frieda thought when she got Faron. Also, Faron really is named after a country singer, or so I heard. Lastly, thanks for over 200 reviews, guys! Wow, I'm almost done, aren't I?)_


	93. Petty

Petty

Maybe he was just too obsessive.

When his team lost a baseball game, Sally would tell him, "Stop fretting, big brother! It's just a game. One loss doesn't affect your life too much."

When he didn't have enough courage to go up and speak to The Little Red-Haired Girl, Linus would say "We're young, Charlie Brown. You have your whole life left to talk to her."

And so people would give him that kind of reaction when he failed. They just couldn't find any point in yelling at him any more, he lost so often.

Days, and then months, and then years, went by, and Charlie Brown would wonder if all those supposedly unimportant little losses added up to his life being one big failure.

"Did those little things really matter?" he would think, "Did they really change my life so much?"

When he lost, no matter how many times he lost, he never gave up. If he ever won, he knew he would continue trying to win again.

There was hope for him.

The now elderly man named Charlie Brown smiled and looked out the window. It was a sunny day. It was the perfect day to kick a football.


	94. Pterodactyl

Pterodactyl

There was something kind of odd flying in the sky.

"It's a bird!" Marcie joked.

"It's a plane!" Franklin added. He expected Marcie to follow up with "No, it's Superman!" But instead, she said

"It's a pterodactyl!"

"A _what_?"

"Franklin, a _pterodactyl_, or to be more scientifically correct, a _pterosaur_, is winged reptile that lived between the late Triassic and Cretaceous periods. In other words, it's extinct. Pterosaurs usually ate—

"That's enough, Marcie. I'll look it up later."

"If you insist."

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Peppermint Patty, who was excitedly running up to them, "Did you see that helicopter?"

"I think so…" Marcie replied.

"But she thought it was a _pterosaur_," Franklin chuckled.

"Right… but I'm a bit surprised that neither of you thought it was a UFO."

"Did you, sir?" asked Marcie.

"No, I thought it was a plane."

_(A/N: Thanks to Musical Rin for the prompt! This chapter reminds me a bit of a time when I was younger, and I was quite interested in dinosaurs.)_


	95. Peggy Jean

Peggy Jean

It had been a long time since she had broken up with Charlie Brown.

Peggy Jean had left him for a boy named Floyd. After a few days, though, Floyd left her so he could chase after some girl named Mary or Marissa or something. A little part of her wanted to ask Charlie Brown, or "Brownie Charles" as she affectionately used to call him, to get back together with her. But Peggy Jean knew he would be angry…, well, not _angry_, per say, he was too meek to get angry, but certainly upset. And so she didn't, and went on with her life. She was too young for love, anyways.

Years later, Peggy Jean saw him again. They had run into each other at the mall, and she was one hundred percent sure it was him since no one else would have a head that round. Charlie Brown and her chatted idly for a while, until, out of curiosity, she asked him if their childhood break-up had upset him.

"It had," he said, "but I moved on… well, not moved on, but there was another girl I loved before I loved…"

Peggy Jean looked at him, both slightly irritated and confused.

"Ummm… it's complicated."

"I understand," she whispered.

She did, her own love life wasn't simple either.

But that's how love is. She knew that many a break-up was not caused by any conflict, but rather by one partner getting bored of the other. A good thing isn't good anymore when you experience it too often. Peggy Jean knew that all too well, but Charlie Brown… not at all.

_(A/N: Sorry guys! I'm not taking any more prompt suggestions, since I already decided my last few! Thanks to everyone who suggested things! Oh, and thanks to CookieVanderkamp for this prompt!) _


	96. Pudding

Pudding

A promise of fame is never hard to resist, regardless of how absurd it seems to be.

Her father had thought she was destined to be a star since she was young. He even legally changed the name of his young daughter to "Tapioca", and the family surname to "Pudding" as a sign of how invested he was in this vision.

Ingrained into the mind of young Tapioca Pudding was the belief she, in all her golden-curled, cherubic-faced beauty, would be on lunchboxes, billboards, and T.V. shows. No, that she must be on lunchboxes, billboards, T.V. shows and more.

By the time she was seven years old, the dream of so-called "fame" was the only dream she had. Tapioca dreamed of the "fame" held by reality T.V. show-stars, tween idols, and piano-playing cats, the type of "fame" that was incredibly ephemeral, but so profitable at the same time.

Around that time, she met a young boy, Linus Van Pelt. She "liked" him quite a bit. But deep down, this "like" only stemmed from the fact that she thought he would make quite a good-looking husband, in case her marriage was covered in _People_ magazine some day. The only thing she got out of him was an agent, though. And said big-nosed, unusually short agent was so ineffectual that she wondered why she bothered with him the first place. Desperation is a side effect to ambition, after all.

She didn't learn from that. Or maybe she did, but the idea of fame, the idea her father wanted her to have so much of, lead her to deny it.

_(A/N: I wrote an oddly intelligent analysis of a very obscure Peanuts character, I think XD. )_


	97. Pondering

Pondering

Charlie Brown wondered why Peppermint Patty liked him so much.

Sure, she showed annoyance with him like many other people did, but when she was around him, he could sense something_ special_ about her.

There were many times when Peppermint Patty would say something along the lines of "You like me, don't you, Chuck?" He always knew that she was referring to herself.

Charlie Brown never knew why she would like him. Lucy liked Schroeder because she thought he was cute. Sally liked Linus because she thought he was cute. But Charlie Brown wasn't cute. Not at all! Or maybe he was… no, that couldn't be possible.

Maybe Peppermint Patty liked him for another reason. But he wasn't good at sports! He never got the top marks at school! Charlie Brown certainly did better than her, though. Could his average marks have impressed her? No, that wasn't possible. There were many times when she criticized his work.

Then why would she like him at all?

Girls were always a mystery to him.

_(A/N: Thanks to an anonymous reader who suggested this prompt!) _


	98. People

People

Linus liked humans in general. Many of them had done great things.

It was just that there weren't very many people he liked. There were many he just couldn't stand, sometimes or always.

His older sister Lucy bullied him. She would criticize everything he did, laugh at any small mistake he made, and if he ever did any of those things, she would sock him in the mouth. Lucy always thought everything she did was better than anything he ever did and anything she said was right, and if he disagreed with her, he must be wrong.

Then there was Sally. Sally Brown, who followed him around, proclaiming that he was her "Sweet Babboo", and that they must date one day, get married, and then go on the most romantic honeymoon ever. She would go into a fit of utter rage if she ever saw him even just _looking_ in the direction of another girl.

And Charlie Brown, his supposed best friend, would always complain to Linus about his problems. Always the same things he would yammer about, like the Little Red-Haired Girl not liking him, or Lucy pulling away a football. When Linus tried to give solutions, Charlie Brown would shoot them down. Linus wondered why he would ask him for advice in the first place.

There were so many other people who annoyed him at times. There was sarcastic, piano-playing Schroeder, brash Peppermint Patty…the list could go on.

Sure, on some days, he liked those people. On some days, he cared about them more than anything. But then there were some days when he felt like choking them with his blanket.

But in general, he loved mankind. He really, really did.

_(A/N: Thanks to Musical Rin for the prompt! This chapter is slightly based off the strip where Linus says he "loves mankind, but it's the people [he] can't stand!")_


	99. Pond

Pond

Schroeder quietly hummed a tune by Brahms.

It made him feel alive, which was good feeling to have while he was skating on a pond. The only person skating there was Schroeder, quietly humming

He liked to be alone. Humming and thinking of classical music, composing and performing songs in his head, was the second best thing to actually playing piano. Many times, his parents wanted him to get out of the house. Sometimes, it annoyed him greatly. Today, however, was a lovely day. The snow was gently falling, so slowly that one barely noticed it. The beauty of the outdoors inspired many composers, after all.

But then, Schroeder heard a loud, screeching voice. It invaded what used to be the tranquility he immersed himself in.

"SCHROEDER, DO YOU WANT TO SKATE WITH ME?"

It was none other than Lucy.

He ignored her. Not even she could destroy such a wonderful day.

_(A/N: Thanks to BigDouble59 for the prompt! Funny that I'm writing about winter in the middle of summer, isn't it? XD)_


	100. Photograph

"_The palest ink is better than the best memory."- Chinese proverb _

Photograph

The Polaroid camera flashed, and out popped a new, clean photo.

Lucy grinned. "I bet you didn't see that one coming!" she exclaimed as the stuffed the photo into her purse.

Charlie Brown was annoyed, but from a lot of experience, he knew it was futile to argue with her. Before he could even shout "Good grief!" she ran home to archive that photo.

There were a lot of photos in her scrapbook. Some were taken by her, others by Linus or Rerun (which she stole when they weren't looking), and a few by her parents. She leafed through the book. Those photos were the only memories she had of many people. Without them, she would probably forget most of the folks she met. Lucy sometimes was quite self-centered, after all.

In fact, the other day, a boy she was certain was a stranger said "hello" to her. After demanding to know who he was, she learned that his name was "Shermy", and that he supposedly moved away from the neighbourhood a while back. She still didn't know who he was, and neither did anybody else. Memory could be such a confusing thing. Matters of importance could be forgotten immediately, frivolous nonsense be remembered for the rest of one's life.

Lucy wondered how all the people she knew would be remembered in the end.

Schroeder would want to be remembered as a talented pianist and composer. Lucy would remember him as the handsome fellow who never loved her.

Peppermint Patty would want to be remembered as a great ballplayer and beauty. Lucy would remember her as a plain, foolish tomboy who had a bespectacled best friend, whose name Lucy always forgot.

Linus would want to be remembered as a kind, caring, and, intelligent person. Lucy would remember him as her stupid brother.

And Charlie Brown? How would she remember him? As a blockhead, she decided.

But Lucy would also remember him as something more. He was a boy who never gave up whenever she and the rest of the world laughed at him. A boy who would always try again and again after every failure, no matter what was blocking his path. She secretly admired that about him.

That thought caused her, the normally crabby, constantly-frowning Lucy, to smile.

_(A/N: Wow! This is the last chapter! I hope this fanfic was a good tribute to the late Charles Schulz, and his wonderful comic strip "Peanuts". I want to thank all of you, who supported me through the writing of this story. Those who read, faved, added this to their alerts, and/or reviewed. Whether you reviewed only once, or every chapter, or only read without ever saying anything. Whether you read the whole thing, or only read a bit. Whether you liked this story a lot, or didn't. Whoever you are, wherever you're from, I thank you for reading. This might seem like a long and cheesy message, but considering I've been writing this for over a year, to me, and hopefully to you, it's very meaningful.) _


End file.
